A Search for All Things Lost
by Lily04
Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald manages to lose everything. She leaves Harmony in an attempt to find herself. Who will she turn to once she leaves? Will she ever return to the town she called home for so long?
1. 1

**1**

  
_Used_. _Heartbroken_. _Foolish_.   
  
Theresa held her breath in an attempt to keep the sobs from escaping her mouth. Despite her many attempts, Theresa had to let it out. She could not hold it in any longer. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sank to the floor. Pilar rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around her grief-stricken daughter.   
  
"I've lost everything," Theresa cried. "Everything!"  
  
"Oh Theresita." Pilar mumbled softly as she tried her best to soothe her daughter's pain.   
  
"Please Mama," Theresa said as she pried herself from her mother's embrace. "Please just let me be. I want to be alone right now."  
  
"Theresa, _mi hija_, the last thing you need is to be alone at a time like this."  
  
"Mama, please!" Theresa pleaded. "I _want_ to be alone."  
  
Pilar nodded her silent acknowledgement. "If it's what you want." She said quietly with her head bowed. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Pilar said softly as she walked out of the room.  
  
Theresa sat on her bed and reached for the picture of her son. "My precious little boy." Theresa whispered. The picture became blurry as new tears filled Theresa's eyes. Overcome with emotion, Theresa placed the picture face down on the bed and walked over to the light switch. In a few moments the room became bathed with darkness.   
  
_Numb_. _Hurt_. _Alone_.  
  
Theresa replayed the scene in her mind.   
  
_"Sole custody of Ethan Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane is granted to Mr. Julian Crane. No visitation rights shall be granted to Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." The loud smack of the gavel against the hard word finalized Judge Reilly's ruling.   
  
Theresa remembered feeling as those her heart dissolved in her stomach. She remembered gripping Woody Stumper's arm to prevent falling to the ground. Theresa recalled the feeling of her lungs constricting and her eyes burning with tears of resentment.   
  
"No!" She cried as she reached out to her little boy.  
  
Little Ethan ran into his mother's arms. "Why are you crying Mommy?" He asked with childlike innocence. The poor child had no idea that he was being forced to live in a cold heartless home. Theresa could not talk, for only sobs would escape her lips. She held her son tightly until she felt people trying to loosen her grip on her son.   
  
"He belongs with us now. For good." Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane smirked. "Come along Little Ethan. It's time to go home. Pookie, have the driver come around front."  
  
Julian Crane looked sadly at Theresa. He tried to apologize to her with his gaze, but Theresa focused her anger-filled eyes on Rebecca.  
  
"Bitch!" Theresa screamed as she had lunged towards Rebecca.   
  
"Careful, Theresa." Rebecca laughed bitterly. "I could have you arrested right now."  
  
"Theresa," She heard as someone pulled her back. "Now's not the time." She felt strong hands settle on her shoulders. It was Fox, her rock, her source of comfort.  
  
"Let's go." Rebecca said. "Gwennie, will you grab Little Ethan's coat?"  
  
Gwen complied with her mother's request. She gave Theresa one last look of triumph and followed behind her mother. Ethan looked at Theresa sadly. "I'm so sorry, Theresa." He said softly as he reached out to her.  
  
Theresa knocked his hand away. "You are sorry, Ethan. You're a sorry excuse of a man! Why didn't you help me fight them? Why?" Theresa screamed.   
  
Ethan was rendered speechless. His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but no words left his lips.   
  
"Just leave Ethan." Fox said firmly. _  
  
_Oblivious_. _Unknowing_. _Unaware_.   
  
Nicholas Foxworth Crane had always been by Theresa's side when she needed him the most. He was there throughout the custody battle, and he was there that day when Theresa had lost her son forever. Fox allowed Theresa to cry on his shoulders those days following the trial. He soothed her pain in ways that no one else could. Fox understood Theresa in a way that no one else did.   
  
Although Theresa felt like dying, Fox gave her reasons to live. He promised that they would not stop fighting until Little Ethan was given back to Theresa. Theresa believed him and found strength to move on. She began to see Fox in a new light. They spent more time with each other. He made her laugh again. He made the tears go away. Then again, he made the tears and the hurt come back when Theresa found out the truth about Fox.  
  
He loved her best friend Whitney Russell- or so he _thought_ he did. Theresa overheard Fox declaring his love for Whitney one night.   
  
_"Whitney, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it Fox?" Whitney asked with a curious gaze clouding her eyes.  
  
"I- I have to tell you the truth." Fox mustered. "I need to tell you how I truly feel about you."  
  
Whitney looked at Fox expectantly. After she had broken things off with Chad, Whitney found herself spending more time with Fox. She was tempted to follow Theresa's advice and move on with Fox. Whitney tried to remember that she had initially tried to play matchmaker and that she wanted Theresa and Fox together. However, the more Whitney spent time with Fox, the more she thought less about pairing Fox and Theresa.   
Playing Fox's girlfriend, even though it was pretend, only made Whitney desire for it to be real.  
  
"I'm in love with you." Fox said softly.  
  
Theresa's heart sank as she watched Fox declare his so-called love to Whitney. "He loves [i]her_?" Theresa thought in disbelief.  
  
After that night Theresa avoided both Fox and Whitney at all costs. She could not bear to look at Fox for many emotions surged through her when she did.   
  
_Used_. _Heartbroken_. _Foolish_. _Numb_. _Hurt_. _Alone_. _Oblivious_. _Unknowing_. _Unaware_.   
  
  
To top it all off, Theresa was still hurting deeply from losing the custody battle. Theresa felt she lost everything. Her windows looking out into the world were foggy with bleakness.   
  
Fox wondered why Theresa avoided him and cornered her one day in her room.  
  
_"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked softly as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Theresa walked away from Fox and winced when she felt him come up behind her.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said his voice filled with urgency.  
  
"You're just like the rest of them. You're just like everyone else who's hurt me in ways I never thought they could."  
  
"What?" Fox said in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You love Whitney!" Theresa laughed bitterly. "I was so stupid!" She said. "You only pretended to be my friend so that you could get close to her. Didn't you?" Theresa accused. "Didn't you?!" She said her voice getting louder.   
  
Fox was too shocked to say anything. Theresa interpreted his silence as an affirmation of her suspicions. "Get out of my house, Fox." She said icily. "I never want to see you or that slut Whitney ever again!"  
  
"But Theresa~" Fox protested. "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Get out!" Theresa screamed. "Get out!"_.  
  
Theresa then recalled her confrontation with Whitney that occurred shortly after her conversation with Fox.  
  
_"Fox told me what happened." Whitney said quietly.   
  
"Oh he did?" Theresa said icily. "Of course he would tell you. You're the love of his life." She said sarcastically. "What'd you do to snag him Whit? Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"I did not do that!" Whitney said in disbelief. "Theresa! What has gotten into you?"  
  
"A major reality check. I've learned that the people I thought I could trust were people I couldn't. I lost my son, and I lost the people I thought I could call my best friends."  
  
"You haven't lost Fox or me." Whitney said as she stepped closer to Theresa.  
  
"I don't want to ever talk to you both again." Theresa said coldly. "You two can leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Theresa~" Whitney said.  
  
"Don't bother lying anymore to me. You make me sick."_  
  
Tears dampened the paper Theresa was writing upon. The ink smeared and made it difficult to read. Frustrated, Theresa crumpled the paper and started over.  
  
_Dear Mama,  
  
I don't know how to deal with my life anymore. I've managed to lose everything. I can't stand to stay here any longer. Harmony is full of people that I've come to despise, and I'm sorry, but I have to leave Mama.   
  
I don't know if I will ever return. I've lost myself Mama. I need to go somewhere and find myself. I don't even know who I am anymore. My own identity is an anomaly to me.  
  
Please understand my decision to leave. I love you. Please give Luis, Antonio, Miguel, and Little Ethan a goodbye kiss for me. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Theresa_  
  
  
Theresa spent most of the night packing and thinking. Once Pilar fell asleep, Theresa carefully snuck into her room and placed the letter on her nightstand. After glancing at her mother one last time, Theresa closed the door. She went into her room, picked up her bags, and left the house. After closing the door, Theresa walked and never looked back. Theresa had no idea of where she was going, but she was on a journey- a search for all things lost. 

~*~


	2. 2

**2**

  
  
Fox stroked his chin and stared blankly out of his window that looked out into the back of the Crane estate. He replayed his conversation he had with Theresa that day he decided to find out why she was avoiding him. Fox had not expected Theresa to be so angry. A pang of sadness and remorse hit him as he remembered the look of agony in Theresa's eyes as she accused him of using her.   
  
"She thinks our whole friendship was a lie." Fox thought to himself despondently. Fox rubbed his forehead in an attempt to diminish the headache that was already increasing in intensity.  
  
"She didn't give me a chance to explain." Fox thought. "Then again, why would she?" Fox mumbled. "I kept secrets from her. I schemed to get her best friend." Fox leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He did not want to lose Theresa. She truly understood him unlike anyone he had ever encountered in his life. She was definitely someone special in Fox's life.   
  
Fox did not really establish how he felt towards Theresa. She was his friend, but he did not dismiss the possibility that she could be more than just a friend. Theresa's obsession with his half-brother Ethan Winthrop was definitely a turn-off, but once he saw that Theresa was pulling away from Ethan, Fox became interested again. However, any potential feelings were put aside after Fox focused his attention on Whitney. He admitted to Whitney one night that he loved her. Fox thought that once he admitted his feelings that he would feel something within him, but once the words of "I'm in love with you," left Fox's lips he felt nothing. Fox was confused, but he still continued to pursue Whitney. Whitney decided that she would give a relationship with Fox a try, but for some reason Fox acted oddly in the relationship.   
  
Whenever he was with Whitney, Fox acted the way a boyfriend should, but for him it felt as though his heart really was not into it. In truth, Fox was deceiving himself, but because he had won the woman he thought he loved, Fox was not about to admit that maybe he was wrong. Fox inherited the Crane stubbornness, and he tried to convince himself that he truly did love Whitney. Funny thing was that instead of having Whitney on his mind, Theresa dominated his thoughts.   
  
Fox left Theresa alone after she screamed for him to leave her house. He decided that she needed space, and after a few days he would attempt to talk to her again. Fox waited impatiently. He was daily tempted to pick up the phone to dial her number, but he knew that she would most likely hang up on him.   
  
Fox spent his time talking with Whitney, but their conversations revolved around Theresa. Whitney tried to get Fox's mind off of Theresa, but it was useless. The more she tried, the more Theresa was in Fox's thoughts. Fox also spent a lot of time with Theresa's son Ethan Martin. The poor child missed his mother so much that he often cried himself to sleep. Fox tried his best to cheer up the little boy. Luckily his attempts were successful, but Little Ethan was not about to forget about his mother. He often asked Fox about Theresa. Fox tried to answer the young child's questions the best he could. One day, Little Ethan drew a picture of himself and Theresa. "Would you give this to my mommy?" He asked Fox. Fox promised he would and resolved to pay Theresa a visit.   
  
One morning about a week after his encounter with Theresa, Fox got up, dressed quickly, and drove to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. He held Little Ethan's drawing in his hand as he nervously walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited anxiously for someone to open the door.   
  
Pilar finally answered. She appeared flustered and extremely upset. "Pilar what is it?" Fox asked urgently. His instincts told him that it had something to do with Theresa. "Where is she?" Fox asked.  
  
"She's gone." Pilar said tearfully.   
  
"What do you mean gone?" Fox asked worriedly. "What happened, Pilar?" Fox asked with urgency.   
  
Instead of verbally responding, Pilar handed Fox Theresa's goodbye letter. Fox's heart sank as he read Theresa's words. "Oh no," He said agonizingly. "No," He said. "She left?"   
  
Pilar nodded. "I don't know where she is." She said shaking her head.   
  
"Do you have any idea of where she might have gone?" Fox asked.   
  
Pilar shook her head. "She could be anywhere. Obviously Theresa wanted to get as far away from Harmony as possible."  
  
Fox closed his eyes and inhaled shakily. "I'm partly responsible for this." He said devastatingly. "She hates me doesn't she?" Fox asked quietly.   
  
"I don't think she hates you, Fox." Pilar replied. "Theresa's going through a hard time right now. Like she said in her letter, her own identity is a mystery to her. She needs to find herself Fox."  
  
"How long do you think she'll be gone?" Fox asked worriedly.   
  
"I don't know. I just hope she comes home." Pilar replied.   
  
After Fox left, he could not help but wonder where Theresa was. "She shouldn't be alone." Fox thought to himself over and over again. Fear seized him when he thought of the possibility that Theresa would never return to Harmony. "She has to come back." Fox said to himself. "She _has_ to."   
  
When Fox returned to the Crane Mansion, Whitney was waiting for him in the living room. "Fox," She said as she stood up. "Where did you go?"  
  
Fox sighed. "Theresa's." He said as he went to the couch and sat down.   
  
"Oh." Whitney replied. "Did she speak to you?"  
  
Fox leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "She's gone." He replied in a low tone. "Gone."  
  
"Gone?" Whitney asked. "What do you mean gone?"  
  
"Theresa left Harmony." Fox replied. "God, Whit, you should've read her letter. Even though it was short, I could feel her pain. She's hurting so much Whitney, and I hate it."  
  
Whitney sat down beside him. "Well we can help her, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with us."   
  
Fox clenched his jaw. "Look, Whitney, I don't want to be rude, but can you leave?"  
  
Whitney scrutinized Fox with her gaze. "Okay," She said quietly. "I'll see you later." Whitney kissed Fox on the forehead and left.  
  
Fox walked up to his room and immediately lay on his bed. "I'm one of the people Theresa despises." Fox thought miserably. "I have to find her." Fox thought to himself. "I have to." He whispered.   
  
Fox got up and left his room to check on Little Ethan. He discovered the young boy still asleep. Fox walked over to the bed and adjusted the blanket around Little Ethan. He stirred slightly and opened his small eyes. "Fox?" He said sleepily.   
  
"Yeah little man, it's me." Fox said softly.  
  
"Did you give Mommy the picture?" Little Ethan asked yawning.  
  
Fox swallowed nervously. "Uh- do you feel like seeing your grandma?" He asked rather than answer his question.  
  
"Okay," Little Ethan said as he got up. Fox helped Little Ethan get dressed. Little Ethan asked incessant questions about his mother. Fox tried his best to avoid answering. "He's going to be crushed when he finds out," Fox thought desolately. "Please, Theresa," Fox whispered. "You have to come back. _Soon_." 

~*~


	3. 3

**3**

  
  
Pure anguish came over Theresa as she leaned her head against the airplane window and allowed fresh tears to fall. The tears came easily and fell more freely. Theresa did not even bother to wipe them away anymore, for only more tears would come cascading down her cheeks. She forced herself to glance out of the window to get a last glimpse of the town she had called home for so long. As she bid a silent farewell, Theresa hugged herself in a futile attempt for consolation.   
  
As the town below disappeared from sight, Theresa pulled out a picture of her son. Through teary eyes Theresa gazed tenderly at the precious photograph. Tears tumbled down her cheeks and onto the glossy surface. Regret seized Theresa as she wondered how her son would react to her departure. "I hope you don't think I abandoned you." Theresa thought sadly. "I love you," Theresa whispered before her voice broke with emotion.   
  
Theresa leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She felt empty inside. Her heart was shattered and felt broken beyond repair. The once optimistic starry-eyed dreamer was gone. In its place was a broken, pessimistic, and lost soul who was desperately searching for guidance.   
  
_Alone_. It was what Theresa chose to be, and she was going to reap the consequences of her decision. She could not turn to the people she once did when she needed comfort. They were in Harmony, and the miles between her and them were already increasing gradually. Not to mention, the people Theresa once found comfort in were people she had come to despise. Such as Fox and Whitney for instance. Theresa did not have to ask for any comfort from Fox. Somehow he always need when she needed comfort. He never hesitated to offer consolation, and although Theresa hated to admit it, she now missed his comfort. The only person Theresa felt she could run to that did not live in Harmony was her beloved little sister Paloma. Although she was still young, Theresa felt that her sister would be able to help her pick up the broken pieces of her life. Theresa still regretted that it would not be Fox who would be by her side.  
  
However, any thought of Fox evoked strong feelings of hurt within Theresa. She felt betrayed and used by Fox. Questions swam endlessly through her mind. Theresa did not even bother to sort through them, for she only found herself exhausted and frustrated after the attempt.   
  
Theresa glanced out of the window and watched as the plane ascended above the clouds. The tears disappeared for the meantime. In its place was resentment. "I was so foolish," Theresa thought angrily to herself. "I should've figured out that it was Whitney who was Fox's mystery woman. The clues were right there under my nose."  
  
Theresa frowned and shook her head in disbelief. "God!" She thought frustratingly. "Why didn't I see it sooner?" Theresa already knew the answer to the question. She did not realize that Fox was speaking of Whitney because she was too consumed with Ethan. Out in L.A. it was Ethan this or Ethan that. Despite Fox's attempts to get Theresa's mind off of Ethan, Theresa still entertained the idea that she would bring Ethan home to be a father to her son.   
  
After finding Ethan in her bed one night, Theresa felt fate was finally working its magic. It all seemed perfect. After all was it just a coincidence that they were both in L.A. and unknowingly ended up in the same bed? However, a very pregnant Gwen was also in L.A., but due to her precarious condition, she was hospitalized. Theresa was elated to find out that Ethan still loved her and that he would have been engaged to her if Gwen had not been pregnant. They shared kisses on the beach and at Fox's L.A. apartment. All hell broke loose after Gwen left the hospital and came face to face with Theresa by the pool. And the video of Ethan and Theresa on the beach did not help matters either.   
  
After those events everything came crashing down. Gwen unfortunately gave birth to a stillborn and blamed everything on Theresa. Theresa blamed herself, but Ethan claimed that it was his own doing that caused the death of his baby daughter. Gwen still loathed Theresa's existence and vowed to avenge her daughter's death. Rebecca vowed the same, and blackmailed Julian Crane to obtain sole custody of Ethan Martin.   
  
Since then it was a difficult struggle. Theresa relied on Woody Stumper and the support from her family and friends throughout the custody battle. At the end of the case, the twisted Judge Reilly granted Julian sole custody of Ethan Martin. Theresa's whole world shattered when she realized that she lost her little boy. All her hopes and future plans disintegrated in front of her eyes. After returning from L.A. Theresa resolved to move on with her life. She was going to devote herself to being the best mother she could be, but that opportunity was ripped from her once Julian and Rebecca fought her for custody.   
"Why did it have to be like this?" Theresa wondered. "Why?"   
  
Theresa sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She ignored the list of missed calls and dialed her sister's number. Theresa shifted in her seat and waited anxiously for an answer.   
  
"Hello?" Theresa heard Paloma answer.  
  
"Paloma?" Theresa said shakily. "It's Theresa.  
  
"Theresa!" Paloma exclaimed. "Where are you? Mama just called and asked if I'd heard from you! She told me you left Harmony."  
  
Theresa swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"What happened?" Paloma asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"Didn't Mama tell you?" Theresa asked.  
  
"She told me what's been happening lately." Paloma replied. "And she read the letter, but I want to hear your version."  
  
Theresa sniffled. "Well, my darling little boy was taken away from me. My best friends~" Theresa paused to regain composure. "Well, I feel like they've betrayed me."  
  
"Who in particular?" Paloma asked softly.   
  
"Fox," Theresa managed to reply before a sob escaped her lips. "I feel like he used me just to get to Whitney." Theresa whispered. "I thought that he was a true friend~" Theresa stopped talking and let the tears tumble down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Theresa." Paloma replied sympathetically.  
  
"Paloma, I'm coming to stay with you and Tia Maria and Tio Fransisco, but I don't want Mama to find out. I don't want to have any contact with anyone in Harmony."  
  
"Theresa~" Paloma replied quietly. "I'm sure you can stay with us, but you've got to tell Mama where you are."   
  
"No," Theresa said firmly. "No, Paloma. _Please_ promise me you or Tia Maria or Tio Francisco won't say anything about my whereabouts."  
  
Paloma sighed. "Fine, Theresa, but sooner or later you're going to have to tell the people in Harmony where you are."  
  
"Thank you, Paloma." Theresa replied.  
  
"Are you flying?" Paloma asked.  
  
"Yes," Theresa replied. "I'll call when I reach Mexico."  
  
"I'll see you then." Paloma replied. "Hang in there, Theresa."   
  
"I'll try." Theresa replied.   
  
Theresa closed her eyes again. "No one in Harmony can know where I am. Not yet."

~*~


	4. 4

**4**

  
  
"But why would Mommy go without saying goodbye?" Ethan Martin asked tearfully. The young boy could not fathom the idea that Theresa would leave town without telling him goodbye. He was becoming very upset, and Pilar and Fox tried their best to placate the young child.  
  
"You see, the bad judge told your mommy that she couldn't see you." Pilar replied quietly. "He thought she was a bad Mommy."  
  
"But she was a good Mommy!" Ethan Martin protested. "She loves me!" He said jumping from the couch. "I want Mommy!" He said loudly. "I want her _now_!"  
Ethan Martin stomped his small feet on the wooden floor and crossed his arms. His lower lip was protruded in a pout. Fox bent down and placed his hands around the little boy.   
  
"She's not here, buddy. She was hurting a lot because she couldn't see you. She does love you very much."  
  
"But _why_ did she leave?" Ethan Martin asked. His young mind still could not fully comprehend the situation.   
  
"Your mommy left because she is hurting a lot. Her heart broke when you were taken away from her."  
  
"Her heart broke?" Ethan Martin said in a terrified voice. "Can you fix it?" He asked Fox with urgency. "Will you fix it for her, Fox?"  
  
Fox glanced sadly at the little boy. He wished with all his heart that he could mend Theresa's broken heart, but Theresa claimed that she hated him. She already said that she never wanted to see him again.   
  
"Fox?" Ethan Martin said nudging him. "Will you fix Mommy's heart so that she can come home?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Fox replied softly. "But you have to hang in there okay? You've gotta be strong for your mommy."  
  
Ethan wiped his eyes and sniffled. "I will." He replied. "I'll be a big boy for mommy."  
  
"She'd be so proud." Pilar said tearfully.   
  
"Uh- Pilar, if you don't mind I need to get some air." Fox said standing up.  
  
"Oh no- go ahead. This must be hard for you too, Fox." She said softly.  
  
Fox nodded. "Yeah, Pilar, it is. Excuse me." Fox quickly walked outside to the front yard and sat on the front step. He ran his hands through his hair and thought about nothing else excepting finding Theresa. "Where could she have gone?" Fox wondered to himself. Wherever Theresa went, Fox hoped that there would be someone to help ease her pain. Alone is the last thing Theresa needed to be. Fox desperately wished that he possessed some sort of power to transport himself to her, but nothing like that existed.   
  
Fox rubbed his eyes and stared at the scenery before him. Restlessness was stirring within him. He had to do something to find Theresa. After pulling out his cell, Fox made a few calls to people who he thought could help in the search. Each person he called promised to get back to him as soon as they found any leads. Fox took a deep breath and went back inside the house. Pilar and Ethan Martin were no longer in the living room, but he heard Ethan laugh. The sounds of chatter and laughter were coming from the kitchen. Fox stood at the doorway and smiled as he saw Ethan Martin helping his grandmother make cookies. Most of the ingredients made it into the mixing bowl and all over the counter.  
  
Fox decided to leave the pair alone and wandered around the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. He found himself gazing at the many photographs of Theresa and her family. He found an individual picture of Theresa on the mantle and gazed at it tenderly. "I'm going to find you," Fox thought determinedly. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming for you wherever you are."  
  
Fox put the picture down and walked down the hallway. He stepped in front of one doorway. Feeling somewhat like an intruder, Fox almost turned around, but instead he pushed the door open. Fox was surprised to find himself in front of Theresa's room. He debated whether he should enter. Fox finally decided to briefly walk in. He hoped that something in her room would offer a clue to where she ran off to.  
  
Fox detected Theresa's familiar smell of lavender. It was somewhat comforting to him, but it also felt like she was all around him. Fox walked around careful not to disturb anything. He glanced at the pictures that were on her desk and bureaus. Fox heard a soft crunch under his feet and found shards of broken glass upon the floor. He bent down and picked up the two frames that lay among the shattered glass.  
  
They both held pictures of her with Fox and Whitney. Fox felt a pang of remorse hit him as he gazed at the pictures. Theresa was sandwiched in between Fox and Whitney in both photos. Theresa smiled radiantly and appeared so happy, but Fox knew that Theresa was presently in pain.  
  
"If I could only find her," Fox thought as he sat on her bed.  
  
The ringing of Fox's cell jolted him out of his thoughts. He anxiously reached for his phone and answered hastily. "Hello?" He asked.   
  
"Hey, it's me." Fox's hopes were once again shot down as he realized that it was Whitney who was calling.  
  
"Oh. Hi." Fox replied disappointedly.   
  
"I was just calling to check up on you." Whitney replied trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"I'm at Theresa's." Fox replied.  
  
"Oh." Whitney said. A long silence followed. "I've got to go. I'll see you later Whit."  
  
"Fox wait," Whitney said hastily. "Uh- I thought that maybe we could go out. You know, take our minds of things for awhile."  
  
Fox rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno Whit- I don't really feel up to doing anything."  
  
"Okay," Whitney said obviously disappointed. "Uh- then just call me later okay?"  
  
"Sure." Fox hung up and sighed. Fox was coming close to admitting that Whitney was not the woman that he loved. Fox rubbed his forehead and thought to himself. "If it wasn't love that I felt for Whitney that night I heard her sing, then what was it?" Lust immediately came to mind, but Fox knew what lust felt like. He had experienced it thousands of times before. "Admiration maybe?" Fox thought. Frustrated, Fox got up to leave the room. As he walked by the desk, his arm knocked into a photo. Reacting quickly, Fox caught the frame before it hit the ground. It held a picture of girl who resembled Theresa. She was standing behind a middle-aged couple. Curious, Fox took the photo out of the frame and read the back of the photograph.  
  
_To Theresa,   
Maybe someday soon we will see each other again. I miss you dearly. Tia Maria and Tio Francisco send their love.  
  
Paloma_  
  
Getting an idea, Fox rushed to the kitchen. Somehow he had a feeling that Theresa would be with them.


	5. 5

**5**

  
  
Once Theresa saw her sister, tears once again sprung to her eyes. Paloma smiled widely and ran with outstretched arms to her older sister. They embraced tightly and cried tears of happiness. Theresa's Aunt Maria and Uncle Francisco ran towards their nieces and enveloped them in a tight embrace. "It is so good to see you Theresa!" Aunt Maria cried.  
  
Theresa smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm glad to see you too Tia Maria, and you Tio Francisco." Theresa's uncle kissed her on the forehead. "I hear you've been having a tough time lately." He said quietly.   
  
Theresa fixed her gaze on the ground and sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore." She miserably confided. "I feel lost."  
  
"Well we're here to help you find your way again," Paloma said as she placed a comforting arm around her older sister's shoulders. "But I still say we tell Mama you are here with us."  
  
"No!" Theresa insisted. "You can't! I don't want her or anyone else in Harmony to know where I am. That's why I left Harmony in the first place. To get away from everyone that hurt me." Theresa crossed her arms and chewed on her lower lip. Tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to spill over.  
  
"Theresa," Maria quietly admonished. "You cannot just run away like that. I know it is difficult, but you must eventually confront the pain."  
  
Theresa shifted uncomfortably. "I don't mean to be rude Tia Maria, but can we just not talk about this right now?"  
  
"_Si_," Maria replied. "Let's go home."   
  
After getting settled, Theresa followed the scent of the wonderful smells emitting from the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Paloma asked as Theresa sat down at the counter. Theresa shook her head. "I'm not really hungry." Theresa's stomach seemed to disagree for it let out a loud growl. Paloma stifled a laugh. "Not hungry, hm?"   
  
Maria set a plate of food in front of her niece and encouraged her to take a bite. "Theresa, you must eat something." She coaxed.  
  
"It does look delicious." Theresa admitted as she stared at the plate.  
  
"Just one small bite." Francisco smiled. "Your Tia Maria is a wonderful cook."  
  
"I know Tio Francisco." Theresa smiled.   
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Paloma nudged her sister. With everyone's gaze upon her, Theresa picked up her fork and took a small bite of every portion on her plate. The first bite filled Theresa's mouth with a wonderful blend of flavors that only increased her appetite. Much to the delight of her family, Theresa finished the plate of food.  
  
"You see, you _were_ hungry." Paloma smiled.  
  
"I guess I was." Theresa said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.   
  
"If you're done, I want to do some catching up." Paloma said as she tugged gently on Theresa's arm.  
  
Theresa glanced at her aunt and uncle who nodded. "You two go on. Your Tio and I will clean up here." Maria said.  
  
The two sisters headed towards Paloma's bedroom. The room was large and airy, but Paloma added her own tasteful individual flair to fit her personality. Pictures of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family were all over the room. It helped Paloma remember the family members that lived so far away. An occasional phone call only made Paloma yearn to see her older brothers and sister. Most of all, Paloma wished to see her mother. It had been so long since they had seen each other face to face.   
  
Theresa took a seat on Paloma's bed, while Paloma sat in her desk chair. Paloma watched her sister with a scrutinizing gaze. Theresa glanced at her sister and frowned. "What?"  
  
"You've got something on your mind." Paloma observed.  
  
"Well, of course I would." Theresa mumbled. "I can't stop thinking about everything that has happened."   
  
Paloma took a seat beside her sister. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Doesn't matter if I do or don't." Theresa shrugged. "It still hurts all the same."  
  
"That's why I'm here." Paloma said quietly. "That's why Tia and Tio are here. To help ease the pain you're in. But how can we help you if you shut us out?"  
  
"I'm not shutting you out." Theresa replied.   
  
"You are if you don't tell us what's wrong." Paloma responded.  
  
"Everything's wrong." Theresa snapped getting up and going to the window. She looked out into the unfamiliar scenery and reprimanded herself when she found herself already becoming homesick.   
  
"Theresa." Paloma said gently but firmly. "There is no need to get an attitude about it. Snapping on the people who are trying to help you isn't going to help the situation." Paloma watched her sister's shoulders sag. Theresa sank to the floor and covered her face with her hands. Paloma rushed over and wrapped her arms around her sister.  
  
Theresa could taste her salty tears as they streamed down her face to her lips. Flurries of sobs were released from her torn soul. Theresa's tears dampened Paloma's shoulder. "It's going to be alright." Paloma whispered. "You just need time to heal your broken heart."  
  
"It-it _hurts_ so much," Theresa managed to say between gasps of shaky breath.   
  
"I can't imagine what you're going through, and Lord knows I'm not an expert on this." Paloma replied quietly. "But, as your sister, I will be here for you no matter what."  
  
"Thank you." Theresa said with an attempt at a wobbly smile.   
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Paloma said. "But, I don't want you to build up your emotions inside. It's not healthy for your soul."  
  
"When did you become so insightful? It seems like just yesterday you were a young teenager, and now look at you- all grown up."  
  
Paloma jumped up and struck a pose. "I _am_ grown up aren't I?" Paloma giggled.  
  
Theresa laughed at her sister's silliness. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."  
  
"Four years." Paloma nodded.  
  
"So much has happened." Theresa said as the smile disappeared from her face.   
  
Before Paloma could ask anymore questions, Maria peeked inside the room. Paloma motioned for her to enter. Maria looked somewhat baffled. "Paloma," She said. "There's- there's a man on the phone. I-I think you should speak with him."  
  
Theresa raised her eyebrows at her little sister. "Do you have a boyfriend you haven't told me about?"   
  
The look on Maria's face told Theresa otherwise. "Who is it Tia?" Paloma asked with a curious look upon her features. The next words hit Theresa with a strong emotional blow.   
"He said his name was Fox."


	6. 6

**6**

  
"Pilar!" Fox cried breathlessly as he ran into the kitchen. The photograph Fox held in his hands filled him with confidence and elation. He convinced himself that he was right and that he knew Theresa's location.   
  
"What is it, Fox?" Pilar asked while still a bit startled from Fox's rushed entrance.  
  
"I think I know where Theresa is." Fox said excitedly. He handed the picture to Pilar and observed her reaction intently. She gazed at the picture briefly, and with eyes full of sympathy she lifted her head to look at Fox. Fox found the hope that the picture gave slowly diminishing. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Fox~" Pilar said. "I don't mean to disappoint you, but Theresa is not with her sister or her aunt and uncle. I've already called and asked. They haven't heard from her."  
  
"Well, maybe they were covering up for Theresa." Fox insisted. "Or maybe they've heard from her in the last few minutes. Pilar, I have the _strongest_ feeling that Theresa is with them. I can't explain why I feel this way, but I'm almost positive that she's with them."  
  
Pilar looked at Fox with skepticism pervading her gaze. "I don't know Fox~" Pilar's voice trailed off.   
  
"Can I at least speak with one of them? Please?" Fox pleaded.  
  
Pilar sighed. "Still as persistent as ever." She said. "Fine." Pilar relented. She reached for a piece of paper and scrawled down the number. "But Fox," Pilar said softly. "Don't get your hopes up."  
  
Fox looked down and nodded. "I know." He said quietly. "I just want to find her so badly so that I can speak with her."  
  
"I know." Pilar said as she placed her hand comfortingly on Fox's shoulder. "I know you do."  
  
Ethan Martin sat quietly at the kitchen table and observed Fox and Pilar with wide inquisitive eyes. "Fox?" He called out.  
  
"What is it buddy?" Fox said as he walked over to the little boy.  
  
"Have you found Mommy yet?" Ethan Martin asked anxiously. His small legs swung back and forth hitting the chair with a loud _thump_.  
  
"I'm sorry kiddo, but not yet," Fox said quietly.   
  
"Oh." Little Ethan's features frowned in disappointment. He folded his small hands together in his lap and fixed his gaze on the ground.  
  
"I'll find her." Fox said trying to comfort the young child. "Don't worry."  
  
"Promise?" Ethan Martin asked looking up briefly. His eyes were glazed over with impending tears.   
  
"Promise." Fox replied.  
  
Appearing satisfied with Fox's answer, Little Ethan reached for the plate of cookies in front of him. Before he took a bite he glanced at Fox. "Do you want a cookie?" He asked.  
  
Fox was touched by the young child's gesture. "Thanks, pal." He said.  
  
Ethan Martin smiled. "I made them." He said proudly.  
  
"All by yourself?" Fox said trying to appear amazed.  
  
"Well, Grandma helped a little." Ethan Martin admitted.  
  
Fox laughed. "I see."  
  
The smile on Ethan Martin's face vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I wish I could give Mommy a cookie. She likes cookies." He said sadly.   
  
"Fox, here's the number," Pilar said quietly. You can use the phone in my room if you want. Maria is Theresa's aunt, Francisco is Theresa's uncle, and Paloma is Theresa's sister. I'm not sure who will answer the phone this time. The last time I called, I spoke with Paloma."  
  
"All right," Fox said. "I'll be right back." He said to Little Ethan. Ethan Martin only nodded and took a small bite of his cookie.  
  
After closing the door behind him, Fox headed over to Pilar's desk and reached for the phone. He dialed the number and waited impatiently for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Fox heard a woman answer.  
  
"Hello, my name is Fox Crane. Uh- would this happen to be Maria or Paloma?"   
  
"This is Maria." Theresa's aunt answered in surprise. "Um, you said your name was Fox?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Fox replied simply. "I'm sure you are familiar with my family in Harmony."  
  
"Yes." Maria replied tight lipped. "My niece almost married Ethan Crane, but then he turned out to be Ethan Winthrop, and well~" Maria's voice trailed off.   
  
"Yeah, Ethan's my half brother." Fox replied unenthusiastically.   
  
"I see." Maria responded. "Fox, may I ask why you are calling?"  
  
"It's about Theresa." Fox said quickly. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
There was a slight pause before Maria answered. "I'm sorry, but no I do not." Maria forced herself to say.  
  
Fox sighed deeply. "Oh." He said disappointedly. "I wish I knew where she was." Fox mumbled.  
  
"May I ask why?" Maria replied.   
  
"I really need to speak with her." Fox answered.  
  
"Are you and Theresa good friends?" Maria asked.  
  
"We used to be very close until~" Fox paused and sighed.   
  
"Until what?" Maria asked softly.   
  
"Until I screwed everything up." Fox replied miserably. "I need to apologize to her. I need to salvage what's left of our friendship."  
"Per- perhaps you should speak to Theresa's sister, Paloma." Maria said flustered. "Hold on."  
  
Taken a little off guard, Fox managed to mumble his thanks and waited. He closed his eyes and prayed that Paloma would somehow give him a clue as to where Theresa may have gone. Fox needed to know where she was and if she was okay. Not knowing was driving Fox insane. _Please don't let this be a dead end_. Fox whispered to himself.


	7. 7

**7**

  
  
"Fox?" The words painfully escaped Theresa. She automatically felt her lungs constrict while her legs trembled beneath her. Theresa sank to the bed and stared in disbelief at her aunt. "Not him. No, not him"  
  
Maria glanced at Theresa with a concerned gaze. "I'm afraid it is."  
  
Theresa covered her face with her hands. She tried to thwart the painful memories that flooded her mind, but she was too drained to fight them. The memories surrounded her and choked her with sorrowful emotions. Theresa found herself losing the battle to control her emotions. Like bursting floodgates, the tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"You go talk to Fox. I will stay with Theresa." Maria said quietly.   
  
Paloma looked worriedly to her sister. As she was about to leave the room, Theresa called out her name suddenly. "Paloma!" Theresa cried with desperation. "_Please_ don't tell Fox I'm here. Don't." She cried. "It hurts too much to be around him."  
  
"Okay." Paloma said as she took a hold of Theresa's hands. "I won't tell him anything." Paloma left the room quickly and picked up the receiver."He-hello?" Paloma answered.  
  
"Paloma?" Fox replied swallowing. "Um, you probably don't know me. My name is Fox Crane."  
  
"I suppose you are looking for my sister." Paloma replied.  
  
"Yes." Fox said. "I am. I _really_ need to straighten things out with her. I've hurt her, and I feel absolutely terrible about it."  
  
"What makes you think that I know of her whereabouts?" Paloma asked gently.   
  
"Something told me that she would go to you and your aunt and uncle. Please tell me that you know where she is." Fox said urgently. The tone of Fox's voice revealed a great deal to Paloma. The desperation in Fox's voice hinted to his care for Theresa.   
  
Paloma debated with herself. She wondered if she should tell Fox the truth, or lie to prevent him from finding her sister. Paloma hated concealing Theresa's location- especially since she knew that Pilar was most likely filled with an overwhelming sense of worry.  
  
"Are you still there?" Fox asked. "Paloma?"  
  
"I'm here." Paloma responded.   
  
"Well?" Fox asked.   
  
"I don't- I- well~" Paloma struggled to find words.   
  
"If you know where she is, please tell me." Fox pleaded.  
  
"You really care for her don't you?" Paloma said instead of answering Fox's question.  
  
"I do." Fox replied. "Deeply. She's my best friend~ or at least she was. I need to make things right between me and her." Fox said quietly. "_Please_, Paloma. Tell me that you know where she is."   
  
Theresa's pleas echoed through Paloma's mind. "Maybe now's not the time," Paloma thought to herself. "I-I'm sorry, Fox, but I don't know where she is." Once the words left Paloma's lips, a sense of guilt immediately flooded through her.  
  
Fox's heart sank. "Oh." He replied. A long pause ensued, and Paloma silently cursed herself for lying. "But now's not the time." She kept saying silently. "I have to have time to convince Theresa that she must return home."  
  
"If you hear from her," Fox said quietly. "_Please_ call, all right?"  
  
"I will." Paloma responded.   
  
"Thank you." Fox said.   
  
"Fox?" Paloma asked before they hung up.  
  
"Hm?" Fox answered.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Theresa." Paloma said. "I'm positive that she's in good hands."  
  
After Fox hung up, he remained still and contemplated Paloma's last statement. "She sounds so sure," He mumbled to himself. "Sounds as if she knows who Theresa is with." Fox ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I just wish Theresa were with me."

~*~


	8. 8

**8**

  
"You didn't tell him where I was did you?" Theresa asked once Paloma stepped foot into her room.  
  
"Of course I didn't say anything to him." Paloma replied. "I should've told him where you were though. Everyone's worried about you Theresa." She thought to herself.  
  
Theresa sighed in relief. She wiped her tear-stained cheek and gave her sister a wobbly smile. "Thank you." She said gratefully.   
  
"I still think you should let them know where you are." Paloma said with her lips tight in disapproval.  
  
"I agree." Maria said. Maria knew that Pilar was probably sick with worry.   
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "We've been through this already. I don't want anyone to know where I am."  
"Theresa, how long do you expect to stay out here?" Paloma asked demandingly. Her tone shocked Theresa.   
  
Theresa fixed her gaze upon the flowery comforter of Paloma's bed. "I don't know." She answered quietly.  
  
"You don't know?!" Paloma asked incredulously. "Theresa- you've got a son in Harmony. He's probably wondering why his own mother left."  
  
"He was taken away from me." Theresa replied. "I won't ever get him back."  
  
"You won't get him back with an attitude like that." Paloma said firmly but gently. "The Lopez-Fitzgerald's keep fighting. Remember?"  
  
"Well this Lopez-Fitzgerald has given up." Theresa said rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired of fighting."  
  
"So you're basically saying that it's too hard to keep fighting? So you're saying that you don't want to fight for your son because it's  
too hard?! Don't you love your son?"  
  
"of course I do!" Theresa cried. "I love him with all of my heart!"  
  
"Then why don't you keep fighting? Theresa, if you truly love your son, you would not give up."  
  
"She's right, Theresa," Maria replied quietly. "I'll leave you two to talk. Take your sister's advice into consideration Theresa." She said before she left the room.  
  
Theresa stood up and looked out of the window.   
  
"Theresa," Paloma said a little more gently.   
  
"I don't have any more strength to fight." Theresa said shakily.   
  
"But you have a support system. Me, Mama, Tia Maria, Tio Francisco, Luis, Miguel" Paloma's voice trailed off. "You still have your family Theresa. We'll always be behind you. We'll give you the strength you need."  
  
Theresa nodded. "You're right."   
  
As Theresa stared sadly out of the window another thought immediately crossed her mind. "But I don't have Fox."  
  
"Theresa~" Paloma called. "You look like you're millions of miles away."  
  
"Maybe it's because I am." Theresa said as she joined her sister on the bed.   
  
"What were you thinking about?" Paloma asked. Theresa looked away and avoided her sister's question by saying nothing. This time Paloma tried a different question. "Okay, _who_ were you thinking about?"  
  
Theresa still refused to answer, but Paloma had a hunch of who dominated Theresa's thoughts. "It's him, isn't it?" Paloma asked quietly.   
"It's Fox."  
  
Theresa looked up and nodded. "I can't help it."  
  
Paloma watched her sister intently. "Are you in love with him?"  
  
"What?" Theresa said with her eyes open with shock. "In love with him?" Obviously flustered, Theresa tried to embellish on her answer, but no other words left her mouth.  
  
"That's what I said. Are you in love with him?" Paloma asked as she scrutinized her sister's reaction.   
  
Theresa looked at her sister with disbelieving eyes. "In love with Fox?" Theresa scoffed. Theresa shook her head. "He's just a friend-or at least he _used_ to be." Theresa replied.   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Paloma asked.   
  
Theresa shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." She mumbled.   
  
"I think you're in denial." Paloma said.   
  
"Excuse me?" Theresa said.  
  
Paloma sighed. "Oh Theresa." She said. To Paloma it seemed as though Theresa harbored a deeper feeling other than friendship for Fox. "I think you love him."  
  
"Why in God's name would you think that?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Something tells me that you have feelings for him." Paloma shrugged.   
  
Theresa narrowed her eyes. "No." Theresa said firmly. "I don't have any feelings towards Fox except intense loathing. He hurt me. He used me to get to Whitney."   
  
"Did he admit to that?" Paloma asked.  
  
Theresa thought back to the painful conversation she had with Fox. "Well~" She trailed off.  
  
"Well what?" Paloma prodded.  
  
"I accused him of using me, but he didn't say anything. I took it as a yes."  
  
"So he didn't actually say 'yes.' You just assumed that his silence meant it." Paloma deduced.  
  
Theresa nodded.   
  
"Theresa, you and Fox need to talk." Paloma said. Before Theresa started to protest, Paloma held her hands up. "I know, I know, you hate his guts, but you have to speak to him eventually."  
  
Theresa looked away. Her mind was swimming with thoughts. "Talk to Fox?" She thought to herself. "How can I do that?"  
  
"I understand that you need time to yourself right now to sort out everything, and Tia Maria, Tio Francisco, and I will give you that space so that you can find yourself. But Theresa, eventually you're going to have to go back to Harmony. And eventually you're going to have to face the people that have hurt you."  
  
Theresa remained silent and avoided her sister's gaze. "Think about it, Theresa." Paloma said quietly. She got up and went to the door.  
  
"Paloma," Theresa called softly.  
  
"Hm?" Paloma asked turning around.  
  
"What did Fox say?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I knew she was going to ask." Paloma thought to herself. "Why? Does it really matter to you what he said?"  
  
"I- I was just curious," Theresa replied quietly.  
  
"Well, he really wants to speak to you." Paloma responded. "He wants to make things right between you two."  
  
"Oh." Theresa responded.   
  
"Yeah." Paloma said. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Paloma shut the door quietly leaving Theresa alone with her conflicting emotions.   
  
Theresa rubbed her tired eyes. She was exhausted and decided to lie down for awhile. Once Theresa's head hit the pillow, she found herself sinking into a realm of dreams.   
  
_"Theresa," She heard someone call softly. "Theresa,"  
  
Theresa opened her eyes slowly. She jumped up quickly when she realized who was calling her name. "Fox," She said shakily. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I wanted to find you Theresa." Fox replied moving closer.   
  
"Don't." Theresa whispered hoarsely as Fox reached out to touch her.   
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry." Fox said. "Please, you have to forgive me. I was such a fool."  
  
"You betrayed me." Theresa replied. "You used me."  
  
"No~" Fox said. "It's not like that. I love you Theresa."  
  
"What?" Theresa said disbelievingly. "You love me?"  
  
"It was you all along." Fox replied.   
  
"Me?"   
  
"Yes," Fox said moving closer. Theresa felt her heart racing nervously. "I love you Theresa," He leaned forward and kissed her gently. When they pulled apart, Theresa stared into Fox's eyes. "Oh Fox."  
  
"It's you, Theresa, Theresa, Theresa~"_  
  
"Theresa?"   
  
Theresa opened her eyes and found her sister staring at her with a bemused expression. "What?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep." Paloma replied with a smug expression. "You said his name."   
  
"What?" Theresa said appearing to be confused.   
  
"_Oh Fox,_" Paloma repeated exaggeratingly.   
  
Theresa frowned. "I did not say that."  
  
"Oh yes you did." Paloma replied laughing. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She sang as she danced about the room.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."  
  
"I may be crazy, but you know what? You're in love."


	9. 9

**9**

  
  
"Any luck?" Pilar asked as Fox returned to the kitchen. Little Ethan looked up at him with an anxious gaze. "Did you find Mommy?"  
  
Fox looked down. "Uh- no luck."  
  
"I'm sorry Fox." Pilar replied as she touched his arm comfortingly.  
  
Little Ethan looked up at Fox with tear-filled eyes. "Will I ever see mommy again?" He asked sadly. Fox immediately reached out to the little boy and embraced him tightly. "Yes, you will." He promised quietly. "Your mommy will come back."  
  
"I want her _now_.  
  
"Me too." Fox replied quietly. "Me too." Fox only let go of Ethan Martin when his cell began ringing.  
  
"Hello?" He answered. He expected it to be Whitney, but to his surprise it was one of the individuals who was helping him on the search for Theresa's whereabouts.  
  
"Mr. Crane?"   
  
"Please, call me Fox."   
  
"Fox, I've found some information on Ms. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"You have?" Fox asked anxiously. "What is it?" Fox waited impatiently for the information. He was full of so much anticipation that he could not keep still. Fox resorted to pacing around the room.   
  
"She was reported to have been spotted at the airport." The informant replied.  
  
"Does anyone know where she flew to?" Fox asked urgently.   
  
"We're working on that sir,"   
  
"Call me as soon as you know what flight she took." Fox replied. When he hung up the phone he found both Pilar's and Ethan Martin's gazes fixated upon him.   
  
"She was spotted at the airport." Fox replied breathlessly. "They're finding out which flight she took."  
  
Pilar exhaled slowly. "We're getting closer to finding her location."  
  
Fox nodded. "As soon as I find out where she went, I'm going after her."  
  
Pilar nodded. The doorbell began ringing before Pilar uttered a word. "I better see who that is." Pilar said. Fox took Little Ethan by the hand as they both followed behind Pilar. Fox frowned when he saw the person at the doorstep.  
  
"Ethan." Fox said indifferently.   
  
"Hello, Pilar," Ethan said ignoring Fox.  
  
"Hello, Ethan."   
  
Ethan glanced at Ethan Martin and smiled. "Hi, buddy."  
  
"Hi." Ethan Martin replied with a small voice. His hand was still tightly enclosed in Fox's. "Did you come to see Mommy?" Ethan Martin asked. "Because Mommy isn't here. She left." He said miserably.   
  
"I know." Ethan replied. "I ran into Whitney. She told me Theresa left."  
  
"Do you know where Mommy is?" Ethan asked his godfather.  
  
"I wish I did, buddy, but I don't." Ethan said.   
Little Ethan's lower lip began trembling. Fox bent down and tried his best to comfort the young child.   
  
"Here, let me." Ethan said extending his arms.  
  
"I've got it." Fox said firmly.   
  
Ethan glared at Fox. Pilar glanced worriedly from Ethan to Fox. "Can you two put aside your differences for the meantime? Now is not the time to be fighting."  
  
"We weren't fighting." Ethan replied.  
  
"Well you weren't fighting yet." Pilar responded frowning. "But I can already feel the tension building up between you two."  
  
Ethan looked away. He wanted to be the one comforting little Ethan. After all he was Ethan Martin's godfather. Ethan also desperately wanted to find Theresa. He knew she hated him, but he resolved to do everything in his power to find her. That was as long as Gwen did not find out. Woody Stumper was still the only one who knew of Ethan's secret attempts to aid Theresa in the custody battle. Unfortunately, Julian and Rebecca managed to unfairly sway the judge's decision, but Ethan was determined to find another way to make sure Ethan Martin was given back to Theresa. But first, he was determined to find Theresa. "Do you have any idea where Theresa would have gone?"  
  
"Well, she was spotted at the airport." Pilar answered. "We're waiting to find out where she flew off to."  
  
"Once you find out, let me know. I want to go after her." Ethan replied.  
  
"What?" Fox said in disbelief. "_You?_"  
  
"Yes." Ethan replied through clenched teeth. "Me."  
  
"What about Gwen?" Fox asked. "She's going to flip out if she finds out."  
  
"She won't find out." Ethan replied.   
  
"Why are you showing concern for Theresa now?" Fox asked. "You sure as hell didn't show any support for Theresa during the custody battle. She needed you the most then, but you turned your back on her."  
  
"No I didn't." Ethan replied firmly.   
  
"Oh yes you did. You sided with Rebecca and Julian. You betrayed Theresa after you promised that you would be there for her and Ethan Martin."  
  
"That's what you think." Ethan said quietly.   
  
"What do you mean Ethan?" Pilar asked.  
  
Ethan sighed. "Let's just say that it appears that I turned my back on her, but in actuality I didn't."  
  
"That's complete bull sh~"   
  
"Fox!" Pilar reprimanded. "Not in front of Ethan Martin."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Fox replied.   
  
"Ethan, could you please clarify what you meant? I'm still a bit confused." Pilar said.  
  
"You know how Woody said that he would be Theresa's lawyer free of cost?" Ethan began.  
  
"Yes," Pilar said. "We were all surprised to find out he would do it pro bono."  
  
"Well he wasn't providing his services for free. I was paying the legal expenses." Ethan admitted.  
  
"What?" Fox said in disbelief.   
  
"I paid for the legal expenses, and I gave Woody advice on what to do in the case. I even tried to bail Theresa out of jail, but Fox beat me to it." Ethan said putting his hands in his coat pockets.   
  
"You promised Gwen you wouldn't be involved with Theresa~" Fox said.  
  
"I know that." Ethan interrupted. "That's why I did it in secret. I didn't want Theresa or Gwen to know what I was doing."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" Fox asked with narrowed eyes.   
  
"I will always care about Theresa." Ethan answered. "But I'm with Gwen now~"  
  
"Stop." Fox said holding his hand up. "I don't need to hear that excuse again. I know- Gwen's your wife, you love her, blah, blah, blah. But the fact is that you will always love Theresa and despite your many attempts to stop, you just find yourself loving her even more. Am I correct?" Ethan looked away. Theresa would always hold a place in his heart, but he could never act on his feelings for her ever again. He made a commitment to Gwen, and as hard as it was he was going to maintain that commitment.   
  
"You see- you do love her." Fox replied.  
  
"Well at least I truly care about her." Ethan retorted.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fox asked. "Are you trying to say that I don't truly care about Theresa?"  
  
"If the shoe fits~"  
  
Fox walked up to Ethan and towered over him. "Don't you _ever_ tell me that I don't care about her."  
  
"Since when did you possess the ability to think of others but yourself?"  
  
"Look, I care about Theresa okay? You may not believe that, but it's the truth."  
  
"If you really cared about Theresa, then why would you betray her? You used her to get to Whitney."  
  
"What? Who told you that."  
  
"I figured it out. Whitney told me _everything._"  
  
"Everything, what do you mean everything?" Fox asked. "What exactly did she tell you?" Before Ethan could say anything, Fox's cell began ringing. "Hello?" He answered hastily.   
  
"Fox, we've got it. We know where Theresa is."

~*~


	10. 10

**10**

  
  
"I am _not_ in love with Fox." Theresa said firmly. Theresa thought that her sister must've hit her head somewhere on her way back to the room.  
  
"Okay, fine then, _but_," Paloma deliberately trailed off.  
  
Theresa sat up. "But? There is no but."  
  
"Oh, but there is. You see, you may not be in love with him, _but_ he is special to you. Isn't he?" Paloma's brown eyes scrutinized Theresa.  
  
"He was special~"  
  
"He still is special." Paloma interrupted. "You may put up a front Theresa, but I can see through that façade."  
  
"Okay, he was there for me every time I needed him. He was my rock- my source of comfort. He's done so much for me." Theresa said quietly.   
"You see? He is special to you. You can't just let him go."  
  
"But my friendship with him was all a lie. It was just an attempt to get closer to Whitney." Theresa said hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.  
  
"Was it?" Paloma asked. "You honestly believe that Fox was only there for you because he was trying to get Whitney? I don't think so Theresa. If he really wanted to get closer to Whitney, he would not take the time to comfort you. Instead he'd find some excuse to be with Whitney. But no, when you needed him, he stayed and comforted _you,_ didn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Theresa mumbled.   
  
"Think of everything Fox has done for you." Paloma replied.   
  
"He's done a lot." Theresa admitted. "When CPS took little Ethan, Fox gave me a computer so that I'd be able to see him. Then, when I tried kidnapping Ethan Martin, Fox bailed me out of jail. He gave up his entire inheritance for me. Then, Fox found times to bring Little Ethan to me, and then when the judge made that final ruling~"  
  
"He comforted you." Paloma finished.  
  
"He did more than comfort. He gave me strength. He made me see that I could keep going and keep fighting."  
  
"Fox did all those things because he cares about you Theresa. Your friendship with him isn't a lie. Don't throw it away."  
  
"But he hurt me." Theresa replied.   
  
"I know." Paloma said. "But how can he ever seek for forgiveness if you refuse to talk to him?"  
  
Theresa remained silent and stared at her hands. "He is special to me, Paloma." She admitted quietly. "It's just that I felt so _betrayed_."  
  
"Of course you did. I would've too if I were in your place."  
  
"It was like a huge slap in the face when I found out he was in love with Whitney. First I lose the custody battle, then~ then I find out he's in love with my best friend."  
  
Theresa sighed. "All these awful things just happened at once, and I just couldn't handle it."  
  
"It's okay, Theresa. You were overwhelmed. But now, you have time to heal. I just wish you'd tell Mama where you are. Please, Theresa. Just tell her that you'll be staying with me for awhile until you can sort things out."  
  
Theresa silently debated with herself. After a few minutes she reluctantly agreed. "Okay, okay, I'll call her."  
  
"Good." Paloma said. "I'll give you some privacy."  
Theresa dialed her mother's number and waited nervously for her to pick up.   
  
"Hello?" Theresa heard her mother answer. Theresa froze. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
  
"Hello?" Pilar said again. "Hello?"  
  
Theresa took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
"Mama?" Theresa finally said.


	11. 11

**11**

  
  
"Where is she?" Fox asked urgently. "Finally," Fox thought to himself. "Now I can go to her."  
  
Pilar held her breath as she waited for the information. Her attention was temporarily distracted by the ringing of her phone. As she left to answer it, Fox found out that Theresa had boarded a plane to Mexico.  
  
"Mexico?" Fox said aloud.   
  
"Her relatives." Ethan mumbled. "She must've gone to them."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm sure, Fox." The informant replied.   
  
"Thank you." Fox replied before hanging up. "I knew it. I knew she was there." Fox sighed in relief. His instincts were right.  
  
"I'm going after her." Ethan said.  
  
"No you're not." Fox protested. "I am."  
  
"Excuse me, but I doubt she wants to see you." Ethan retorted.  
  
"Uh- look who's talking. She hates your guts too, remember?" Fox replied.   
  
Ethan crossed his arms and glared at Fox. Fox returned the resentful stare while Ethan Martin watched on silently with wide eyes.   
  
"Are you two going to fight?" Ethan Martin asked. "Grandma is gonna be mad if you do. She doesn't like fighting."  
  
Ethan sighed and looked down at his namesake. "We're not going to fight. Don't worry. We don't want to upset your grandma."  
  
"Okay," Little Ethan replied.   
  
"Look, I think I should go after her since I can easily arrange a flight down there. I've still got the Crane privileges at the tips of my fingers while you on the other hand don't." Fox said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I still have connections." Ethan said.   
  
"They aren't as good as mine." Fox replied frankly.  
  
"Arguing about this isn't going to get us anywhere." Ethan said already irritated.   
  
"No it's not. So let's just settle this here and now. I'm going and it's final."  
Fox replied firmly.  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. "No!" He said.   
  
"Fine, you know what, you book a flight to Mexico, and I'll book a flight. Let's see who gets down there faster." Fox suggested sarcastically.  
  
"You know what~" Ethan said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Sh!" Ethan Martin said tugging on Ethan and Fox's shirts, "Grandma says 'shh'."  
  
Ethan and Fox looked over at Pilar who was signaling them to be quiet.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" Pilar asked.   
  
"Mama?" Pilar heard Theresa reply.   
  
"Theresa?" Pilar asked. Immediate relief surged through her as she heard her daughter's voice. "Theresa, why did you leave without saying anything? Do you know how worried I've been?"  
  
"Mommy?" Little Ethan ran over to Pilar. "Is Mommy on the phone?"  
  
Tears stung Theresa's eyes as she heard her son's voice in the background. "Ethan Martin's there with you?" She asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes," Pilar replied. "Fox brought him over."  
  
"Can I please speak to my little boy?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Of course." Pilar replied wiping her eyes and handing the receiver to Ethan Martin.  
  
"Mommy?" Little Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes," Theresa said beginning to cry again. "Yes, honey, it's Mommy."  
  
"Why did you leave me?" Ethan Martin asked.   
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Theresa replied. "I just had to go away for awhile."  
  
"Fox said your heart broke." Little Ethan said quietly.  
  
"He's right. It did." Theresa said softly.  
  
"Fox said he would fix it for you."   
  
"He did?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Yup. Will you let him fix it?" Little Ethan asked.  
  
"I don't know if he can." Theresa admitted.   
  
"Can't he just try?" Little Ethan asked. "Please Mommy, let him try."  
  
Theresa sighed. "Okay, he can try."

~*~


	12. 12

**12**

  
  
Theresa felt a range of differing emotions surge through her as she listened to her young son's voice. He sounded so near, yet he was thousands of miles away. Ethan Martin was growing up into an inquisitive and observant child. The insightfulness he displayed at his young age astounded the adults around him, yet Ethan Martin still had moments where his child-like naiveté reminded everyone that he still was very young and that he still had so much to learn about the world around him.  
  
Ethan Martin chattered away excitedly on the phone. Theresa listened diligently and laughed at her son's eagerness to tell her everything.   
  
"Oh Mommy, did I tell you?" Ethan Martin said suddenly. "I made cookies today!"   
  
"You did?" Theresa replied smiling. "All by yourself?" She said trying to sound impressed.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, Grandma helped a little." Ethan Martin said. "I want you to taste them, but you can't because you're not here." He said sadly.  
  
Theresa's heart felt like it shattered into even more tinier pieces. "Once I come back home, you can make another batch of cookies, and I'll taste them then."  
  
"When are you coming home?" Ethan Martin asked.   
  
"I don't know honey. I hope I can get home really soon, but right now Mommy needs some time to think."  
  
"But how can Fox fix your heart if you're not here?" Ethan Martin asked innocently. "You said he could fix your heart for you, remember?"  
  
Theresa sighed. "I said he could try, sweetie, but Mommy needs some time to herself for now. Do you understand?" She asked gently.  
  
Little Ethan frowned. "I guess." He mumbled. "Just promise you'll come home and see me. I want to make you cookies."  
  
"I promise." Theresa said tearfully. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mommy." Ethan Martin said. "Here's Grandma."  
  
Theresa wiped away the watery streaks left by the tears that pooled in her eyes. Hearing Ethan Martin's voice made her regret leaving Harmony, but then she reminded herself that he was no longer in her custody. The pessimistic side of her allowed the harsh reality to be slapped into her again.   
  
"Theresita?" Pilar said quietly.  
  
"Yes Mama." Theresa replied equally quiet in tone.  
  
"Where are you?" Pilar asked.  
  
"With Paloma, and Tia Maria, and Tio Francisco." Theresa replied.   
  
"How long will you be there?" Pilar asked.  
  
"For as long as it takes." Theresa answered. "I don't know how long it will be before I return to Harmony, but I intend to stay where I am until I'm ready to come home."  
  
Pilar sighed. "Okay," She said.   
  
"But I don't want anyone from Harmony coming here." Theresa requested. "Not now anyway."   
  
Pilar immediately thought of Fox who was anxious to get to Theresa as quickly as possible. "All right, Theresa." "But I wouldn't be surprised if Fox gets there today or tomorrow." She thought to herself.  
  
"Thank you Mama." Theresa said gratefully. "I have to go now, but I'll call from time to time."  
  
"Good," Pilar said. "You take care of yourself okay?"  
  
"I will. I love you Mama,"   
  
"I love you too. Send everyone my love." When Pilar hung up Fox and Ethan were staring at her intensely. "Well?" Ethan spoke up. "Is she all right?"  
  
"She's safe." Pilar replied. "As in to how she really is~ well, she's still hurting. All she needs is time, and I don't think either one of you should go down there now. She requested that no one from Harmony see her."  
  
"But~" Fox protested.   
  
"Fox, I know you desperately wish to see her, but she isn't ready to face you or anyone else here for that matter. Give her some space. Give her time."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for her to be ready to see me?" Fox exclaimed frustratingly.   
  
"How about you get a job." Ethan snapped.   
  
"Was I talking to you?" Fox asked irritated.   
  
"Gentlemen." Pilar said reprimanding. "Stop! Please."   
  
"Sorry." Ethan mumbled. "Look, I'll respect Theresa's wishes and give her the space she wants. I can't account for the other one though." Ethan said nodding his head towards his half-brother.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "I-I really want to talk to her." He admitted to Pilar. "You know that,"  
  
"Fox, please, just give Theresa time. She'll come around." Pilar said softly.  
  
Fox bit his lower lip as he contemplated his choices- Leave Theresa alone, or go to her. There was only one choice that stood out in his mind, and Fox had every intention of finding some way to accomplish it. Fox was determined to get to Theresa, and if he had to he was going to do it in secret. 

~*~


	13. 13

**13**

  
  
Fox fidgeted nervously as the plane made its landing in Mexico. Just as he had initially intended, Fox's planned his trip secretly. No one except him and the pilot who flew the Crane jet knew of his journey. Because of the many resources available at his fingertips, Fox was able to arrange a quick flight to Mexico. He was also able to bribe the pilot into silence with a generous bonus taken furtively out of the other Crane accounts. Fox learned early on in his life that money could be used in so many ways. He carelessly spent the money that was available to him, but he was not careless when he decided to spend his Crane inheritance for Theresa's bail.   
  
Spending all of his inheritance to save Theresa was the biggest sacrifice Fox had ever made in his life, and Fox never doubted his intentions. Once he heard that Theresa was in prison, he immediately knew what he had to do. It was a strange feeling having absolutely no inheritance, but the grateful look in Theresa's eyes made it all worthwhile.   
  
Once the plane landed, Fox strode quickly through the terminal. As he walked, the only sound Fox could distinguish was the rapid beating of his heart against his chest. He met the driver who would take him to Theresa, and quickly entered the car. Fox's frayed nerves made him feel edgy, and he tapped the passenger side window incessantly on the ride to Theresa's aunt and uncle's home.   
  
Fox and Theresa had a genuine relationship, and Fox had never been as close with anyone as he was with Theresa. They shared many things in common and were honest with one another. Well, they were honest most of the time with each other, but of course Fox hid his supposed "love" with Whitney. In the end it blew up in his face. Theresa's agonized expression haunted Fox constantly. He hated knowing that he was the cause of even more pain. It was bad enough that Theresa lost custody of her child that she loved dearly.   
  
Once he reached his final destination, Fox got out of the car. With unsteady legs, Fox inched towards the front door. He wiped his palms against the sides of his pants and cleared his throat. Fox took a deep breath before knocking firmly on the door. He waited anxiously for someone to answer.   
  
The door opened and revealed a spitting image of Theresa. Fox stepped back in surprise as he looked at the young woman. "Paloma?" Fox immediately said. "Do I know you?" She asked in bafflement.   
  
"I'm Fox." He said simply.   
  
"_Oh_" Paloma said covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my," She said flustered. "You-you aren't supposed to be here." She said hastily as she looked quickly behind her. "Oh my God- Theresa's- oh no, she's going to be- oh no," Paloma said disbelievingly.  
  
"What?" Fox asked in confusion. Paloma's statement was inscrutable. However, Fox sensed that Paloma meant that Theresa would not be happy that he was here. Deep down Fox hoped that some part of Theresa would want to see him.   
  
Paloma could not believe that Fox was standing on the front doorstep. Then again, she could understand why he was there in Mexico. It was blatantly clear. Fox deeply cared for Theresa, and he desperately wanted to see her. The only problem was that there was a chance that   
Theresa would refuse to see him. "Theresa isn't really up to seeing anyone from Harmony," Paloma said quietly.   
  
"I-I know, but please, you _have_ to let me see her." Fox pleaded. His deep brown eyes implored Paloma even further.  
  
Paloma sighed. "Fine." She relented halfheartedly.   
  
"Thank you." Fox said gratefully as he walked inside. Paloma crossed her arms and frowned. "Don't blame me if she refuses to see you. Follow me."  
  
Fox walked behind Paloma as she turned to go down the hallway. "This is it," Fox thought. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Fox felt the jumpiness returning. His skin was the only thing keeping him from bouncing all over the place.   
  
"She's in her room." Paloma whispered. "Good luck."   
  
"Thanks." Fox said as he took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this." Fox mumbled. As he went to knock on the door, it opened. He heard her gasp in shock. Unable to utter a word, Fox stared at Theresa with his mouth half-open.   
  
Theresa finally broke the silence between them. "Oh my God," she said shakily. "Oh my God."


	14. 14

**14**

  
  
"Oh my God." Theresa said as she staggered slightly. She reached for the door for support while Fox reached out to steady her. Theresa pushed away his arm and looked at him with a cold unfeeling stare. "What the hell are you doing here?" Theresa asked frowning. The iciness of her tone surprised Fox.   
  
"Theresa," He said with entreating eyes. Theresa almost lost her balance again. She closed her eyes as the sound of Fox saying her name echoed through her mind. Theresa shivered and walked quickly to the bed to sit down.   
  
"Theresa," Fox said again with conviction.  
  
Theresa avoided Fox's eyes and tried to build a wall of indifference around her. She did not want Fox to know that he was getting to her. She did not want him to know that she had missed his strong embrace or his warm friendly eyes. That was why she was more determined to avoid his touch and his eyes at all costs. If he touched her or much less looked at her, Theresa knew the wall she built up would crumble easily. Once that wall fell, Theresa's emotions would flow through and Theresa did not want to break down- not in front of Fox.  
  
She knew if she broke down Fox would instinctively wrap his arms around her. Theresa was afraid that once he enveloped her in his arms, she would not let go.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said again reaching out to touch her face. Before he could, Theresa suddenly stood and walked to the window. She crossed her arms and struggled to keep the tears from falling. She felt the tears stinging her eyes.   
  
"Please, look at me." Fox pleaded. Fox was becoming increasingly frustrated. Theresa was trying to put up a front, and it was driving him insane. She had never been like this with him. She always welcomed his comfort whenever he presented it to her, but things were different between them now. Fox speculated that Theresa acted this way because of the hatred she harbored within her.   
  
Theresa closed her eyes. "No." She refused. "I can't look at you right now. That would only evoke feelings that I'd rather not deal with right now."  
  
Fox sighed. "Fine then Theresa. Don't look at me. Instead, talk to me. _Say something_." He pleaded. Fox figured that if Theresa unleashed her pent up anger towards him, it would open up the opportunity for her to forgive him.  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you." Theresa responded miserably. "I've already said everything that I wanted to say." Out of the corner of her eye, Theresa could see Fox's shoulders sag in disappointment. He took a seat on the bed and ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. "Fine, then can I say something?" He asked.  
  
"I'd rather you not say anything to me and leave." Theresa said. The harshness of her tone surprised her as well as Fox. "Oh well." Fox said. "I'm going to say it anyway."  
  
Theresa clenched her jaw and kept her gaze focused on the scenery outside of her window. Theresa could see a faint reflection of Fox in the window.  
  
"Theresa, I came here because I want to make things right between us again."  
  
"It's too late." Theresa mumbled.  
  
"No," Fox insisted. "It's _not_ too late. Theresa, I'm sorry that I hurt you. You don't know how sorry I am." Fox fixed his gaze on the ground.  
  
Theresa spun around. "Well _sorry_ doesn't cut it." She snapped. Fox suddenly looked up and locked his brown eyes on hers. "Curse his eyes," Theresa thought to herself as she felt as though her feet were implanted into the ground. Theresa felt the wall she built being demolished with his intense and penetrating gaze. Theresa could not understand that power that Fox's gaze had on her. It was as if he could see exactly what she was feeling, and in turn know exactly was she was thinking. "Curse his eyes," She thought again. "His beautiful eyes…"  
  
"Theresa, I can't lose you." Fox said. His eyes were glassy with looming tears. Theresa had never seen Fox cry. It made her want to run into his arms and hold him tightly, but she stubbornly kept her ground and stood there as if her feet were glued to the floor. Theresa said nothing and instead lifted her head defiantly. As she continued to stare into Fox's eyes, she felt her tears returning. She desperately wanted to turn away to hide her tears, but she her body refused to cooperate with her mind's requests. The last of Theresa's wall fell as a single tear slowly traveled down her right cheek.   
  
Fox stood up slowly and approached Theresa. She felt her lungs constrict as he inched closer. Theresa's gaze was locked on Fox's as his hand gently wiped away the tear that lingered on her cheek. Fox's touch made Theresa's heart beat wildly in her chest. Theresa closed her eyes and tried to regain control of her emotions. It became increasingly difficult as Fox decreased the distance between them. Fox held Theresa's chin. She dropped her gaze.  
  
"Theresa, look at me," Fox said in a firm but gentle manner.   
  
Theresa looked up and felt more tears filling her eyes. "I can't lose you." Fox said quietly. "You are probably one of the most important people in my life." He admitted shakily. "I have never opened up to anyone like I have to you."  
  
Theresa swallowed and felt as though something was lodged in her throat. She said nothing and instead found herself yearning to hear the rest of what Fox had to say. "We have a genuine relationship Theresa. We're such good friends, and we can't just throw away what we have. I know I hid the identity of my mystery woman to you. I know I shouldn't have. I know that you feel betrayed and hurt, and like I've said before, I hurt just knowing that I added to your pain."  
  
Theresa pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep tears pooling in her eyes from falling. She sniffed and blinked rapidly.   
  
"You're special to me, and I care about you." Fox admitted. "That's why I'm here. That's why I want to salvage our friendship. I'm not asking you to forget about what I've done. I'm just asking you to not throw our friendship away as if it was nothing. I'm asking you to give me a chance."  
  
Theresa stepped back and wiped her eyes. "What friendship?" She whispered. "Our friendship was a farce. You were my friend only because you wanted to be with Whitney." She said with quiet bitterness.  
  
"No," Fox shook his head. "No," He said again. "That isn't true, Theresa. I'm your friend because I truly wanted to be your friend. Not because of Whitney."  
  
Theresa sighed. Deep down she knew he was telling the truth.   
  
"I met you first," Fox said walking closer to Theresa. "I didn't even know Whitney existed when I met you. We bonded before I met Whitney. We became closer friends before I thought I~"  
  
"Loved Whitney?" Theresa finished.   
  
Fox nodded. "I didn't use you Theresa. I didn't become friends with you because I wanted to be with Whitney. I became friends with you because I wanted to. I became friends with you because I liked being around you. I liked talking to you, laughing with you- comforting you." Fox said quietly.   
  
"Oh Fox," Theresa said as she allowed the dam of tears to escape. She ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Theresa cried freely as Fox held her close to him.   
  
The familiarity of Fox's embrace comforted Theresa greatly, and the broken shards of their friendship were slowly beginning to be reassembled.


	15. 15

**15**

  
  
After a few moments Theresa pulled away. An awkward pause followed and all Theresa and Fox could bring themselves to do was stare at each other. Fox cleared his throat. "Uh-so~" His voice trailed off.  
  
Theresa sighed sadly. "Things have already changed between us," She thought to herself. Instead of the comfortable silence she usually felt with Fox, Theresa now felt uncomfortable and awkward. "What happened to us?" She thought to herself.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox said quietly as he interrupted her train of thought. "What is it?"  
  
Theresa looked away. "Things between us are~"   
  
"Different?" Fox finished.   
  
Theresa nodded. "It's different because I've~"  
  
"Lost your trust in me?" Fox finished again.  
  
Theresa looked down. "Yeah." She said quietly. Despite the awkwardness between them, Fox still managed to know what Theresa was thinking.   
  
Fox walked up to Theresa and wrapped his arms around her. "Theresa, I will do anything to regain that trust. We can start over once we get back to Harmony."  
  
Theresa pulled away again and walked over to the window. "I'm not ready to go back to Harmony." She said softly.   
  
"You're not coming back to Harmony?" Fox asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not yet." Theresa said. "I- I left for a reason."  
  
"But~" Fox protested. "I'm not leaving without you."  
  
Theresa looked sadly into Fox's eyes. "You're going to have to, Fox. I came here because I need to find out who I am. I can't just go back to Harmony now."  
  
"I can help you with that search for yourself." Fox insisted. Fox had traveled to Mexico in hopes that Theresa would be returning to Harmony with him. He was not about to let Theresa slip through his fingers. "Please, Theresa."  
  
"No, Fox. First I need to find out who I am."   
  
"But what about us?" Fox asked.  
  
"What about us?" Theresa questioned.   
  
"How can we repair our friendship if you're thousands of miles away from Harmony? From me?"  
  
"That will have to wait." Theresa said quietly.   
  
"But~" Fox protested.   
  
Theresa walked up to Fox and gently laid her finger across his lips. "My mind is already made up. I'm not coming back to Harmony any time soon."  
  
"How long will you be away?" Fox asked.   
  
"I don't know." Theresa admitted.   
  
"Then I'm staying here. With you." Fox said adamantly.   
  
"No Fox." Theresa said. She wondered where she was going to find the strength to battle Fox's stubbornness. At the same time, Fox wondered how he was going to break Theresa's stubbornness.   
  
"Theresa," Fox said exasperatingly. "Don't you realize how much your son misses you right now?"  
  
Tears instantly filled Theresa's eyes at the mention of her son. Inwardly she trembled, but she dared not show her vulnerability to Fox. "I miss him too." She said as she turned away from Fox to swipe away her tears. "But I'm not allowed to see him. He was taken from me." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
"We will get him back." Fox said as he placed his hands on Theresa's shoulders.  
  
"We?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Yes. You and I." Fox replied.  
  
Theresa closed her eyes. "You and I." The words echoed in her mind as well as in her heart.   
  
"I told you that I would help you get him back." Fox said quietly. "I _promise_ you will get him back."  
  
"Fox, you-you need to leave. Go back to Harmony." Theresa said abruptly as she walked away.  
  
Fox watched her in disbelief. "God, Theresa, why are you being so difficult?" He asked in frustration.  
  
"Me? Be difficult? _You're_ being difficult as well." She retorted. "I asked to be left alone. Can't you respect my wishes?"  
  
Fox sighed. "To be honest, I just want you back in Harmony, Theresa."  
  
Theresa took deep breaths to keep her composure. The longer Fox stood in her presence the more strength it took to keep her from breaking down and rushing into his arms again.   
  
"I can't." She said hoarsely.  
  
Fox sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, then, what if I~" Fox's voice trailed off. He hoped that he had perked Theresa's interest.  
  
"Go on." Theresa prompted.  
  
Satisfied that he had gotten Theresa's attention, Fox continued. "What if I gave up my relationship with Whitney in return for you coming back to Harmony?"   
  
"You'd do that for me?" Theresa asked in surprise. "You would actually give up Whitney?"  
  
"I think I've already proven that I would just about anything for you Theresa," Fox said. "After all, I did use my entire inheritance for you. What makes you think I wouldn't give up Whitney?"  
  
"You love her" Theresa said quietly. "Or at least you think you do." She thought to herself glumly.   
  
"Theresa?" Fox asked waiting for her answer. "Well?" Fox asked.   
  
Theresa stood frozen as her mind debated with her heart. _Yes or no_ Theresa thought to herself. Fox watched her anxiously. "Theresa," He said again.  
  
"Um, my answer is-is~" 

~*~


	16. 16

**16**

  
Theresa stood frozen feeling as though her feet were permanently fixed upon the ground. She desperately wanted to tell Fox yes, but another part of her told her to refuse him. "My answer is~" Theresa paused as she averted her gaze to the ground. "Fox, I really want to say yes~" Theresa's voice trailed off.   
  
Fox became overwhelmed with disappointment. "But the answer is no?" Fox asked sadly. Theresa said nothing and instead nodded her head in affirmation.   
  
"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Fox grumbled silently to himself. He didn't expect to fly all the way to Mexico just to be sent right back to Harmony. Now that Theresa was refusing to return to Harmony, Fox was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Fine." He said throwing his hands up. "Fine. If you want to be like this then all right. I'll leave you alone. You won't have to worry about me ever bothering you again. Goodbye Theresa." Fox left hurriedly leaving Theresa alone with her conflicting thoughts and emotions. "Wait Fox!" Theresa called as she chased after him.  
  
Fox stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. "Fox," Theresa said nervously.  
  
Fox titled his head to indicate that he was listening. Theresa swallowed and fidgeted with her hands. "I- I don't want you leave like this." She admitted.   
  
"I don't have much of a choice." Fox said. Fox decided to mask his own feelings. If Theresa could do it, so could he. Meanwhile, Theresa found it difficult to decipher his tone. In fact, she was almost baffled by it.   
  
"I don't mean to push you away like this," Theresa said.  
  
Fox turned around slowly and settled his gaze upon Theresa. "You may not mean to Theresa, but the fact is that you _are_ pushing me away. You want me to leave you alone~ then I will. Like I said Theresa, I won't bother you anymore."  
  
"It sounds like you don't want to be a part of my life anymore." Theresa said shakily. Her eyes were a mixture of sadness and trepidation.   
  
Fox closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Theresa. That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Theresa asked with bated breath.   
  
"Until you're ready to fix our relationship~" Fox began. "I'll leave you alone." Fox had to force himself to utter the words. He did not want to leave Theresa alone. He wanted to help her, but Theresa kept refusing him. Fox hoped that Theresa would come to her senses, but until then, he was going to have to respect her wishes. "That's what you want, isn't it?" Fox asked Theresa.  
  
Theresa blinked as his words settled in. Deep down she knew she wanted Fox to stay with her. Deep down she knew that she yearned for his comforting embrace accompanied with his soothing voice. However, Theresa was still bothered by the fact that Fox was still with Whitney. It was the one thing that kept her distanced from Fox.   
  
Fox scrutinized Theresa with his concentrated gaze. "It's not what you really want is it?" Fox asked quietly. Theresa ultimate desire was still an anomaly to him. Fox knew that Theresa was hiding something, and he had a feeling that she had yet to discover it.   
  
Theresa looked up into Fox's eyes and found herself cursing them silently. "You can see right through me," She thought to herself. "Those beautiful eyes…"   
  
"Theresa?" Fox interrupted Theresa's thoughts.   
  
"I think you already know the answer to that." Theresa said quietly as she fumbled with her hands. "You know me so well."   
  
"What do you want Theresa?" Fox asked softly. "What do you _really_ want?"  
  
"You." The words escaped Theresa's lips in a whisper before she had a chance to contemplate them. A spell of silence washed over both Theresa and Fox. Neither had expected the one-syllable word to have such an impact.  
  
Theresa's heart began beating rapidly in her chest. The thumping of her heart seemed to beat in a synchronized rhythm to the loud ticking of the grandfather clock in the room.   
  
"Me?" Fox asked. "You- you want _me_?" Fox asked flustered. "What does she mean?" He thought to himself.   
  
"I- I meant…" Theresa said flustered. Theresa knew what she meant. She wanted Fox to be with her and not Whitney. She just did not know if she could muster enough courage to tell Fox her true feelings. Paloma had seen it long before Theresa did. The dream Theresa had only emphasized Theresa's deepest desires. She wanted Fox. She loved him.   
  
It had always been there. Theresa knew it. Her attraction to Fox only led her to want to learn more about the witty Crane. It did not take long for Theresa and Fox to become good friends. Theresa always enjoyed Fox's company, but for a long time her heart and mind were preoccupied with Ethan Winthrop. She thought she loved Ethan, but now her feelings were a ball of mass confusion. Theresa even began to question if it were really love that she had felt for Ethan.  
  
"Theresa." Fox once again interrupted Theresa's train of thoughts.   
  
"I-I think I- I lo~"   
  
Before Theresa could admit her feelings, she heard someone knock on the door. Theresa turned around.  
  
"Should you answer that?" Fox asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Theresa said hurriedly as she turned back to Fox. "That can wait. This can't. I think I'm in l~"   
  
The persistent knocking kept interrupting. Paloma entered the room and looked at Fox and Theresa. "Was that the door I heard?" Paloma asked as she walked over to find out who was on the doorstep.  
  
Theresa nodded, but quickly focused her attention back to Fox. Fox watched her with anticipation. "I think I'm in- in love with you Fox." Theresa finally admitted.   
  
"Oh my God." Theresa heard behind her. Theresa immediately felt her body stiffen as she recognized the voice. "You can't be serious. You _can't_ be in love with _him._"  
  
Theresa inhaled sharply. "Ethan?" She asked turning around. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked angrily. 

~*~


	17. 17

**17**

  
  
Ethan appeared dumbfounded as Theresa and Fox sent him looks of disgust and annoyance. "Theresa asked you a question," Fox said icily. He stepped protectively behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's he got up his sleeve now?" Fox wondered.   
  
"I wanted to see you, Theresa." Ethan said in a slow exaggerated tone. "I was worried about you." Ethan's nerves were on the fritz as he looked into Theresa's eyes. Never had he ever seen so much hatred. Never had he ever seen so much pain. Fear seized Ethan as he stood shakily before Theresa's penetrating gaze.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "_You_ worried about _me_?" Theresa laughed bitterly as she crossed her arms. "He has some nerve," Theresa thought to herself in disbelief.   
  
"Theresa, please don't be like this." Ethan pleaded as he reached out to her.   
  
Theresa pushed his arm away. "Ethan you _abandoned_ me when I needed you the most. How can you expect me to act as if nothing happened?"   
  
"I didn't abandon you." Ethan said quietly.  
  
"Then what would you call it?" Theresa snapped. Theresa felt Fox give her a slight yet encouraging squeeze.  
  
Ethan swallowed and nervously fiddled with his hands. "I-I think it's time I told you the truth~" Ethan's voice trailed off as he resorted to staring at the floor.  
  
"The truth about what?" Theresa asked warily. Theresa could distinguish something odd in Ethan's tone. She didn't like the sound of it at all. Fox sensed her uneasiness and instinctively placed and arm around her waist. Ethan noticed and sent a hard stare in Fox's direction.  
  
"Could you excuse us Fox?" Ethan asked abruptly.  
  
Fox glared at Ethan. He already sensed that Ethan was going to try to elicit sympathy and remorse from Theresa in order to dissolve her feelings of hatred.   
  
"There he goes again," Fox thought angrily to himself. "He's going to try to reel her in. Then he'll end up hurting her again."  
  
"Fox?" Ethan said annoyed. "Would you leave please?" Fox tensed. Theresa eyed him intently and reached for his hand. Fox immediately relaxed. "It's okay." Theresa said softly so that only Fox could hear. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Fox asked. Ethan jealousy watched from a distance. He clenched his jaw and crossed his arms as he watched Fox and Theresa with a disapproving gaze.   
  
Theresa nodded. "Just give me a few minutes."  
  
Fox reluctantly left the room. When Theresa turned back to Ethan her demeanor had changed back to the icy and indifferent woman she had become whenever Ethan was in her presence. "You have something to tell me." She stated rather than asked.  
  
Ethan took a deep breath. "You think I've abandoned you~" He began shakily.  
  
"No, Ethan. I don't _think_ you abandoned me. I _know_ you did." Theresa interrupted.   
  
"You don't know the whole story." Ethan stated.   
  
"What's there to know? Little Ethan and I needed you, but what happened? You turned your back on us. I _never_ thought you would stoop as low as Rebecca and Julian by siding with them throughout the whole custody case."  
  
"I didn't side with them!" Ethan argued. "Like I said, Theresa, you don't know the whole story."   
  
"Fine. Enlighten me." Theresa replied.  
  
Ethan cleared his throat. Theresa tapped her fingers impatiently against her arm. "Well?" She asked. "On with it. I don't have all day."  
  
"I don't know exactly how to put this~" Ethan said as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes again. "My God, Ethan!" She said exasperated. "Will you just say it?"  
  
"I secretly paid for your legal expenses." Ethan blurted out.   
  
"You what?" Theresa asked baffled. She sat on the couch and watched Ethan with dubious eyes.   
  
"Woody wasn't giving his services for free. I paid for them. He just pretended that they were free so you wouldn't know that I was behind it." Ethan would not look away. Theresa shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. As his words sunk in, more doubt clouded her mind. "You're lying." She said in a low menacing tone. "You're making it up."  
  
It was Ethan's turn to become baffled. He stepped back with his eyes and jaw wide open in shock. "Theresa, why would I lie about something like that?"   
  
Theresa averted her gaze and frowned. She refused to answer him. "Theresa, I _swear_ that I am not lying to you." Ethan sat beside her on the couch. "I swear on my _daughter's grave_ that I am not lying to you."  
  
The mention of Ethan's dead baby daughter hit Theresa with a rush of painful memories. Fresh in her mind, Theresa felt every pang of sadness and felt as though her soul was being invaded with darkness that clouded her vision with pessimism. "Why did you have to say that?" Theresa asked hoarsely as her eyes watered. "Why did you have to say that?" She repeated again. Theresa bent her head to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Ethan placed his hand on her back and made Theresa wince from his touch. "Don't." Theresa said.  
  
Ethan sat back and watched Theresa. "There's more Theresa," He said quietly.   
  
"Oh God," Theresa thought with dread. She already sensed that he was going to voice something that she did not wish to hear.   
  
"I- I still love~"   
  
"Stop right there." Theresa interrupted shaking her head. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that you're still in love with me."   
  
"But~" Ethan protested.   
  
"No, _buts_ Ethan. You made your choice. You chose Gwen." Theresa said firmly. "I'm sick of it, Ethan. I'm sick of being reeled in only to be hurt again."  
  
"I can't help how I feel," Ethan protested.  
  
"You're despicable. Where do you get your nerve? You're a _married_ man Ethan, yet you have the gall to tell another woman that you love her."  
  
"I know you still love me." Ethan said quietly.   
  
"I'm getting over it." Theresa snapped. "I've found someone else to love."  
  
"Who, Fox?" Ethan asked disgusted.  
  
Theresa glared at Ethan. "There is nothing wrong with him." She said unfalteringly.  
  
"He hurt you too." Ethan said frowning. When Theresa did not respond Ethan decided to give Theresa a reminder. "How about I refresh your memory? He's _Whitney's_ boyfriend."  
  
"You damn bastard." Theresa hissed.   
  
"It's the truth," Ethan said. "You can't deny it."  
  
"I hate you Ethan," Theresa said in a menacing tone. "I hate you!" She yelled as she hit him hard across the cheek. The hard _smack_ of Theresa's hand against Ethan's cheek seemed to echo throughout the house. Fox came running into the room. "What's going on?" He asked.   
  
Ethan held his own hand against his cheek. He looked at Theresa with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Fox repeated.   
  
Theresa crossed her arms and looked directly at her ex-fiancé. "Ethan was just leaving." 

~*~


	18. 18

**18**

  
  
"Ethan was just leaving," Theresa said in a heartless manner that obviously had a wounding impact on Ethan. He stood there still holding his already reddening cheek and stared at Theresa in shock. He could not believe that a woman he still loved would treat him in such a manner. He was even more baffled by the fact that Theresa did not seem to care that he had indeed helped her in the custody battle by paying for her fees.   
  
"Bye Ethan." Theresa said indifferently.   
  
"I didn't come all the way out here just to turn back around and head home." Ethan said quietly. "Theresa, please don't be like this."  
  
"Goodbye Ethan." Theresa repeated more loudly and more firmly. She detested the sight of Ethan so much that she wanted him to leave as quickly as possible.   
  
Ethan shook his head in disbelief. "You've changed Theresa." He said quietly. "I don't even know who you are anymore."  
  
"I feel the same way about you Ethan." Theresa retorted.   
  
"He's no good for you." Ethan said. "But whatever. You won't listen to me." He threw his hands in the air signifying his decision to give up the argument. "_But_," Ethan added, "Don't come crying to me when Fox breaks your heart again. He's done it once, and I'll bet you it's going to happen again. Just wait and see."  
  
Theresa narrowed her eyes as the anger within her boiled. "You think you know Fox, but in actuality you don't."  
  
Ethan shrugged. "We'll see about that. Goodbye Theresa." Ethan left quickly and slammed the door behind him. The hard-hearted Theresa that had faced Ethan quickly dissolved into a more vulnerable and confused Theresa. Once the door slammed, Theresa felt her legs tremble. She reached out for the table for support. Fox came up quietly behind her and easily steadied her by placing his strong hands on her waist. "Are you all right?" He asked softly in Theresa's ear.   
  
Theresa took slow breaths as she tried to keep her composure. "I-I'll be fine." She stammered. Fox kept his hands around her waist as Theresa tried to calm herself down. Once her head cleared, Theresa walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at Fox anxiously.   
  
"Fox?" She said with a tone tinged with fear mingled with nervousness.   
  
"What is it, Theresa?" Fox asked as he took a seat beside Theresa. He reached out and took her small hand in his.   
  
"Before Ethan interrupted~" Theresa paused as she searched for the right words.  
  
"Yeah?" Fox said prompting Theresa to continue.  
  
"I- I said that I~" Theresa swallowed- unable to go on.  
  
"You think you're in love with me." Fox finished for her. He watched her anxiously waiting for her to continue.  
  
Theresa nodded unable to say anything more. Instead she looked into Fox's eyes and hoped that he would see her sincerity and the love that she harbored for him.   
  
Opportunity was staring Fox straight in the eyes. For a long time Theresa had been consumed with his half-brother, but now her attention was diverted to him. The initial reason why Fox chose to pursue Whitney and not Theresa was the simple fact that Theresa was still in love with Ethan. Now that Theresa was showing signs of wanting nothing to do with Ethan Winthrop, Fox found the idea of pursuing a relationship with Theresa popping into his head and remaining a constant thought that he could not shake.  
"But what about Whitney?" Part of him argued. After all, Whitney was still his girlfriend.  
  
"Fox? Theresa whispered as she watched him with an almost frightened look. Butterflies fluttered crazily in her stomach as she waited for his response. Theresa was yet again wearing her heart on her sleeve. "Please say something." She pleaded.   
  
"I-I'm confused." Fox admitted. Fox did not want to disguise his feelings. Their relationship had become strained the last time Fox had hid anything from Theresa.   
  
"Confused?" Theresa repeated.  
  
Fox nodded. "I mean, I admit Theresa- I have before- that I am attracted to you."  
  
"But could you ever consider me more than just a friend?" Theresa asked.   
  
Fox paused a moment to collect his thoughts. Theresa was driven insane with his short silence. She waited impatiently for his response.   
  
"I- I have before, Theresa. But, for a _long_ time you were all about Ethan this, and Ethan that. It was kind of a turn off actually."  
  
"That's understandable." Theresa replied. "But Fox, do you think you could ever consider me more than just a friend now?"  
  
"Honestly?" Fox said. "Yeah."   
  
Hope lifted Theresa's spirits. A chance that he harbored feelings for her made Theresa almost jump for joy. However, Fox was still with Whitney, and the only way he could be with Theresa was if he ended his relationship with her best friend. Theresa was not sure if Fox would break up with a woman he claimed to possess true love for. Then again, Fox did say that he would end his relationship with Whitney if Theresa came home to Harmony with him. Theresa concluded that if Fox really loved Whitney, he would not have suggested leaving her in exchange for Theresa to return home.   
  
"But what about Whitney?" Theresa asked warily. She figured that she may as well put the issue out in the open rather than deal with it later.  
  
"Technically I'm still with her." Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa said slowly.   
  
Silence came between them, but neither noticed since they were more preoccupied with the plethora of thoughts running in their minds. Suddenly they both looked at each other and said each other's names simultaneously.  
  
"Fox-,"  
  
"Theresa-,"  
  
"You go ahead," They said at the same time. Fox and Theresa both laughed. "Uh- ladies first," Fox offered.   
  
Theresa gave him a small smile. "No, it's okay, you go."  
  
Fox cleared his throat. "Okay," He said preparing himself. "Uh- well, I think that before we can ever be more than friends we need to fix our friendship. I'm sure you've noticed it seems kind of strained, and I hate that things are so awkward and uncomfortable between us. Maybe it is best if you stayed her awhile and thought things through while I return to Harmony to do some thinking of my own. When you return, which will hopefully be soon, we can get together and ultimately decide where to go from there."  
  
Theresa nodded slowly. "Maybe that is best."   
  
"All right then. So, I'll just go~" Fox turned and walked to the door. Theresa followed quietly her mind still racing.   
  
Fox reached for Theresa's hands. "Don't stay away too long." He said quietly.   
  
"I'll stay as long as it takes for me to think things through- hopefully it won't be too long." Theresa replied.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, Theresa." He said. "Don't be surprised if I check up on you. I'll miss getting to see your beautiful face everyday."   
  
Theresa bent her head as she blushed a deep crimson. "Fox," She said smiling.  
  
"Goodbye, beautiful," Fox whispered. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Long after Fox was gone Theresa leaned against the door as his words lingered on her mind. "I'll be waiting for you…." 

~*~

btw…thank you sooo much for the reviews! I can't express how much I appreciate the feedback! 


	19. 19

**19**  
  
Sitting alone in her room, Theresa felt entrapped in a sea of darkness- her thoughts like gigantic waves crashing through her mind. It was odd being alone. Sometimes it was nice being left alone and not having to deal with anyone else, but most of the time it was unnerving. It was scary having to face inner demons alone and unarmed. However, Theresa was determined to find out who she really was, and she was willing to face the looming force of darkness that threatened to swallow her whole even if she had to do it by herself.   
  
After Fox left, Theresa spent the duration of the week analyzing various points in her life. Theresa seldom left her room during the course of the week. She only conversed with her sister, aunt, and uncle during mealtime. Solitude became Theresa's closest friend. It allowed her to explore her deepest thoughts and offered her time to reminisce about her past.  
  
For a long time Ethan Winthrop- formerly Ethan Crane- had dominated Theresa's thoughts. She collected pictures of him, admired him, dreamed of him, and thought she had loved him. She whole-heartedly convinced herself that Ethan was meant to be with her. Theresa dreamed of capturing her prince charming's heart just as Cinderella had done in the famously told fairytale.   
  
Theresa silently reprimanded herself as she came to realize how foolish she had acted. "My idea of love was influenced by fairytales. I was so naïve about love. I was so set on having Ethan that I excluded the idea of ever having anyone else. Obsessing about Ethan was like any other girl obsessing over a big celebrity. I just happened to take steps to make my fantasy come true." Theresa paused as she felt an epiphany wash over her.   
  
Ethan Winthrop was a fantasy- a fantasy that happened to come true.  
  
Theresa was convinced that fate brought her and Ethan together. Being the hopeless romantic that she was, Theresa felt that she and Ethan were meant to be. But as Theresa recounted the events in her life regarding Ethan, it seemed that she and Ethan were not really meant to be after all.  
  
Sure, Ethan and Theresa made it to the altar, but they never got past their "I do's." After Theresa's ruined wedding, a whole slew of events seemed to send Ethan and Theresa's relationship down the drain. Theresa sighed. "It wasn't meant to be," She said aloud. "He married Gwen, and that's that."  
  
Theresa stood up and stretched her arms. "Odd how he claims to still love me," Theresa thought rolling her eyes. "Such a fool," She mumbled. "For a long time I put Ethan up on this pedestal. I idolized him- he was perfect in my eyes. I pursued him, and although he claimed he and I were through, he still reeled me in- played with my heart. God! I was such a fool!"   
  
Theresa sat back down and rubbed her eyes. "And I allowed him to reel me in. Why didn't I come to my senses sooner?"  
  
Frustrated, Theresa stood up again and left the room. Her memory journey was completed for the day. 


	20. 20

Paloma stared at the writing pad in front of her and frowned. She had saved enough for a journey back to Harmony, but the only problem was that she was not planning to leave until Theresa was ready to return home. Theresa seldom spoke a word to her sister, but Paloma completely understood why. She did not resent Theresa for not communicating with her. Instead, she respected her sister and left Theresa alone. That's what Theresa wanted for the time being.  
  
Paloma looked at the list of things she needed to get done, and stretched. She wondered what had transpired between Theresa and Fox. She dared not eavesdrop on their conversation, but deep down she wished she had some indication of what had been said. Paloma wondered if Theresa admitted her love for Fox. It was obvious that her sister harbored feelings for him.  
  
Fox was certainly handsome. If Theresa hadn't been interested in Fox, Paloma wouldn't have minded pursuing him. But, Theresa was interested in Fox, and Paloma knew better than to pursue a man her sister loved.  
  
Instead of thinking about falling in love, Paloma planned to return to Harmony to be reunited with her family. She hadn't seen them in so long. Paloma especially wanted to see her mother. She had to live for years without getting to visit her mother. Phone calls and written letters were their only means of communication, and Paloma was sick of it. She wanted to see Pilar face to face.  
  
A visit to Harmony was long overdue.  
  
Paloma looked up to see Theresa walked hastily out of her room. "Everything okay?" Paloma called out as Theresa rushed past her.  
  
Paloma heard a faint "I'm fine," before Theresa rushed out of the house.  
  
Puzzled, Paloma followed close behind. She watched Theresa through one of the windows facing the yard. Her sister was running to the aid of small boy who had fallen outside on the front lawn. Theresa bent down to console the crying child. Paloma smiled as Theresa's motherly instincts kicked in. In only a matter of minutes, the child forgot all about his scraped knee and was all smiles.  
  
When Theresa came back into the house, Paloma watched her carefully. "I heard him crying. I looked out the window and saw that he had fallen. I thought I should help him out." Theresa said.  
  
"You didn't have to explain." Paloma said. "I understand."  
  
Theresa nodded. She bit her lower lip while her brow was furrowed in evident contemplation.  
  
"You're thinking about your own son aren't you?" Paloma asked. Theresa bent her head and sighed. Paloma could tell from Theresa's body language that she was missing her son. From experience, Paloma knew what it felt like to be separated from her parents from an extended time.  
  
"I miss him a lot." Theresa admitted trying to control the tremor in her voice. "I really really miss him." Unable to control her tears any longer, Theresa let them flow. Paloma rushed over to Theresa and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Shhh," Paloma said quietly. "It'll be all right."  
  
Theresa took a deep breath and pulled away. "Let's go home." She said.  
  
"You're ready?" Paloma asked.  
  
"I-I have a better idea of who I am." Theresa replied.  
  
"And who is that exactly?" Paloma asked.  
  
"I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald- a mother who loves her son dearly and~" Theresa turned away and hugged herself.  
  
"And what?" Paloma asked.  
  
"And a woman who is deeply in love."  
  
Paloma grinned. "Let's get you back to your son and the man you love."  
  
~*~ 


	21. 21

21  
  
Theresa clutched the armrests tightly as the plane descended above the wispy clouds. She shut her eyes and took deep calming breaths to soothe her frayed nerves. The beauty revealed through her window seat offered Theresa a serene scene to help ease her nervousness. As the minutes ticked away, Theresa was coming closer to Harmony. She was finally returning home where she belonged.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Theresa could see Paloma watching her warily. Her lips were slightly open as if prepared to say something.  
  
"I'm fine." Theresa smiled reassuringly before her sister could mutter a word. "Stop looking at me like my head is about to pop off."  
  
"I just want to make sure that you're all right." Paloma said worriedly. "You've been through a lot."  
  
Theresa nodded. "I have, but it's made me stronger. I won't allow the bad things that have happened to hinder my life."  
  
For the first time in a long time, Theresa finally felt better about her situation. Of course her life was not the epitome of perfection, but she finally allowed herself to release the negativity that had kept her pulled back for so long. No longer did she feel asphyxiated with pessimism. Theresa could finally breathe.  
  
"We Lopez-Fitzgerald's are fighters." Paloma said squeezing her sister's hand. "And my dear big sister I believe you've won the battle with your inner demons."  
  
Theresa took a long deep breath. "I guess you could say that." Theresa smiled.  
  
Throughout the flight Theresa could only think of three certain individuals. She thought of Pilar and how relieved her mother would be once she returned home. Although Pilar would be glad to see her, Theresa knew that she could still receive some motherly reprimanding for leaving home in such a rash manner.  
  
Theresa looked around the flight and watched the various people surrounding her. She turned her head in the direction of children's laughter and instantly thought of her own precious son. She hoped that her little boy would understand her reasons for leaving and would harbor no resentment towards her. The last thing Theresa wanted was for her son to think she had abandoned him.  
  
The only other individual Theresa's thoughts often wandered to was none other than Fox. It was often late at night right before she found her eyelids succumbing to sleep that Fox entered her mind. From then on he would appear in her dreams.  
  
Theresa felt her heart flutter with nervousness as she thought about facing him once again. His last words of "I'll be waiting for you," were embedded in her heart. Every time Theresa thought about the day he came to Mexico, she remembered the feel of his breath upon her cheek as he whispered words that brought hope to her fragmented soul.  
  
Although she had been furious and hurt by the secrecy of his so-deemed love for Whitney Russell, Theresa still found that Fox had yet again come to her aid. Fox never failed her, and she found it difficult to harbor resentment towards him for keeping secrets.  
  
Like clockwork, Theresa found her eyelids slowly fluttering shut. Why Theresa always fell asleep after thinking about Fox was simple. The thought of him relaxed her comforted her, and soothed her- just the way Fox always did whenever he was with her.  
  
When Theresa awoke from her peaceful slumber the plane was nearing its final destination. Theresa yawned and stretched.  
  
"Sleeping beauty awakes," Paloma mumbled.  
  
Theresa took the pillow behind her head and smacked her sister playfully. "Umph!" Paloma grunted. "Theresa!" She sputtered.  
  
Theresa laughed heartily attracting the attention of the passengers around them. "Theresa," Paloma said eyeing the strangers around them. "Everyone's staring at you."  
  
"And?" Theresa said shrugging. "Let them." She said. "You know you should have seen the look on your face." Theresa began giggling at the sight of her sister's distorted expression of mixed horror and surprise.  
  
"Whatever," Paloma said throwing the pillow back at Theresa. "You wait till we get home. I'm going to get you back."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure." Theresa said still giggling.  
  
While the pilot announced their arrival in Harmony, Theresa closed her eyes. She turned to her religion to provide her with the strength to make it off the plane and face her loved ones. As the plane made its bumpy landing onto the runway, Theresa pressed her palms together. "Here we go." She thought as the plane finally rolled to a stop.  
  
People bustled around them while the two sisters made their way through the busy terminal. Theresa was oblivious to the noise around her. She kept her vision focused on finding the familiar faces of any of her family members or for Fox. As they rounded the corner, Theresa's desperation to find someone she knew almost ignited panic-stricken feelings.  
  
Wasn't anybody going to meet them at the airport? The thought ran circles in Theresa's mind as she walked around slowly making sure she took in every face around her. Paloma informed her sister that she had told their family of their arrival in Harmony. "So where are they?" Theresa thought worriedly.  
  
Paloma stopped walking and placed her bags on the ground. Theresa saw the frown plastered on her sister's face. "Oh no." Theresa mumbled.  
  
"I wonder where everybody is." Paloma said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Theresa set her things down and blinked her eyes rapidly. "Maybe they're just running late." She said her voice already quivering with impending sobs becoming trapped in her throat. "They're just late." Theresa kept repeating in her mind, but her heart was being continually filled with dread. "They're coming." Theresa repeated. "They have to." Theresa failed to give into the negative thoughts.  
  
"Theresa are you crying?" Paloma asked worriedly.  
  
Theresa wiped her eyes. "Uh-no of course not." She mumbled. "I'm just happy to be home."  
  
Paloma's look of disbelief wordlessly sent Theresa the message. "Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm fine." Theresa insisted.  
  
Paloma sighed. "I think I have something to make you feel better." Paloma picked up her bags and tugged gently on Theresa's hand. "C'mon. It should be right over that corner there. Hopefully I'm right."  
  
"Hopefully?" Theresa thought with raised eyebrows. "What do mean, 'hopefully'?" Theresa wanted to ask.  
  
Wondering what her sister was up to, Theresa followed reluctantly. As they made it around the corner, Theresa almost froze in her tracks. "There they are," Paloma said relieved.  
  
A large 'Welcome Home' stuck out sorely in the crowded airport. Theresa's mother and brothers as well as dozens of family and friends stood underneath the sign wearing beaming smiles. Happy tears filled Theresa's eyes as relief overcame her temporarily panic-stricken heart.  
  
"C'mon!" Paloma said enthusiastically as she tugged her sister's hand. Paloma almost skipped to her mother's awaiting arms while Theresa still tried to get over her feelings of shock. "Hey, Theresa!" People greeted her happily. Theresa smiled and nodded unable to say anything. She stood back and watched the crowd that came to greet her and her sister. As she watched everyone crowding around her family Theresa felt familiar hands place themselves lightly on her shoulder. In the same manner as he had in Mexico, Fox leaned close enough to Theresa to send shivers up and down her spine. "Welcome home, Theresa. I missed you."  
  
"Fox." Theresa whispered as she closed her eyes to savor the moment. 


	22. 22

22  
  
Both Theresa and Fox were rendered into silence, but words were not necessary to convey their feelings. The looks etched upon their features accurately reflected the emotions stirring within them both and replaced the void of silence that resulted from the absence of the exchange of words. Fox gently embraced Theresa, holding her tightly and protectively against him. Theresa immediately sank into his arms and sighed contentedly as she gladly wrapped her arms around Fox. The pair's senses and thoughts were only conscious of each other. They did not notice the loudness of the scores of jumbled conversations or feel the chilled temperature of the overly cold airport. The oblivious pair's attention was focused solely on the connection they held. The fact that they were together managed to erase the world around them.  
  
Theresa reluctantly pulled away to gaze into Fox's wonderful brown eyes. Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest as she felt Fox's eyes penetrate her body to reach the depths of her mended soul. Fox's radiating comfort warmed Theresa in ways no one had ever before. Although Theresa found it difficult to discern what she was feeling, she knew that she was no longer being plagued with pessimism. Everything she was feeling was a plethora of glorious emotions that lifted her out of the despair that she had long ago surrendered to. Theresa no longer felt the burden of pain that had been embedded within her heart. The pain had made her stronger. It fueled her with determination to fight the forces that had brought her through a period of misery.  
  
While Theresa was off on her soul-searching journey, Fox went on a thinking expedition of his own. Since the day he had left Mexico, Theresa dominated his every thought. Not a day had gone past that he did not dream of her, for she consumed him in every possible way. Buried within the innermost depths of Fox's heart were his suppressed feelings for Theresa. No longer did he feel the need to mask them with strictly congenial feelings. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was more than just a friend. She was his soul-mate.  
  
Fox's index finger tenderly caressed Theresa's cheek leaving her skin tingling at the sensation. With his eyes focused on her lips, Fox traced them slowly. Theresa reached for his hand to stop him knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Staring at her intently, Fox watched Theresa knowing full well what she was about to do. Closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards, Theresa's lips beckoned to be kissed. Silently complying with her request, Fox lowered his lips to softly join with Theresa's.  
  
Theresa was filled with elation as she kissed Fox. Heightened emotions continued to flow freely through them long after the kiss ended. With a smile tugging at Fox's lips, he pulled Theresa into another embrace. Fox treasured the feeling of Theresa in his arms. Like pieces of a puzzle, they perfectly fit into each others arms. Theresa's long silky hair tickled Fox's chin. It did not matter if a thousand other girls wore the same perfume, the mesmerizing scent of Theresa's perfume was an aroma distinctly her own.  
  
Theresa and Fox stood holding each other both unmoving- afraid to let each other go. Pilar watched her daughter with a look of awe on her face. She could not help but think of her own husband, Martin, and how he would hold her the same way Fox held his beloved Theresa. Pilar silently hoped that her daughter finally found the happiness she was desperately searching for.  
  
After greeting everyone, Paloma turned to glance at her sister. With a huge grin plastered on her face she nudged her brothers Miguel and Luis and pointed in Theresa's direction. Those who had come to welcome the Lopez- Fitzgerald sisters also focused their gazes of admiration towards the couple. A loud "Aw" from the small crowd watching Theresa and Fox prompted them to pull away slightly. They looked in the direction of their audience who all had wide grins on their faces. Fox, in a good natured mood, bowed before his audience jokingly. Theresa laughed heartily as she took his hand in her own and walked over to her family.  
  
After returning to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, family and friends gathered for a celebration for Theresa and Paloma's return to Harmony. Laughter, music, and the wonderful aroma of Pilar's cooking wafted throughout the house. Theresa stepped back observing and contemplating the scene before her. Everything seemed perfect, and Theresa was thankful that she finally returned home. Although she was happy, Theresa still felt a pang of sadness because she could not share the moment with her son. A sad smile overcame her features as she thought about Ethan Martin. Feeling a familiar touch of hands upon her shoulders, Theresa leaned back onto Fox. "Enjoying yourself?" Fox whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped themselves around Theresa's slender body. Theresa placed her hands over Fox's and sighed. "Yeah, but I wish Ethan Martin were here to share it with me." Fox pulled away and turned Theresa to face him. "Is that's what's been bugging you?" He asked tilting Theresa's head so that her eyes looked into his. "I noticed that something was wrong by that look on your face." Theresa nodded as a single tear slid slowly down her cheek. After wiping it away quickly, Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa and held her firmly against him. "I think I have something to make you feel better." He said softly.  
  
Reaching for Theresa's hand, Fox motioned for Theresa to follow him outside. The sun was already casting the last of its orange glow across the already darkening sky. The serene atmosphere enveloped the couple as they walked down the back steps to the swing positioned directly by the tiny garden. Crickets were already serenading Theresa and Fox as the couple sat down. Theresa leaned her head on Fox's shoulder as they silently took in their surroundings. "Thank you, Fox." Theresa said quietly. "This is perfect." "I'm glad you like it," Fox said kissing before kissing Theresa on the forehead. "However, this wasn't all that I had planned." Slowly sitting up, Theresa glanced at Fox with a surprised expression.  
  
With a questioning look in her eyes, Theresa wondered what Fox was concealing. "What else could there possibly be?" She asked. Instead of responding verbally to her question, Fox offered a wide Cheshire grin which only provoked Theresa's curiosity. "Fox?" Theresa asked tilting her head. "Just close your eyes." Fox said. "And don't peek." He playfully added. Theresa did as she was told and ached to know what Fox was up to. Theresa felt the swing shift as Fox stood up. Hearing his footsteps walk in the opposite direction, Theresa was tempted to open her eyes to find out where Fox had walked off to.  
  
The stray hairs that escaped from Theresa's ponytail danced in the gentle wind and tickled her face while the sound of excited whispers drifted to her ears. "What's going on?" She wondered aloud. As Theresa impatiently waited for Fox to return, she heard the distinct shuffling of small feet against the grass. A pair of tiny hands placed themselves on Theresa's eyes. "Guess who?" A little boy giggled.  
  
"My little boy!" Theresa squealed with delight as she turned to face her son. Grinning, Ethan Martin offered the small bouquet of flowers handpicked from the Lopez-Fitzgerald garden. "These are for you Mommy," He said. Tears of joy pooled in Theresa's eyes as she gratefully accepted the gift. She invitingly extended her arms to embrace her young son. "Thank you, sweetheart. I love them." Ethan Martin clutched his mother tightly. "I missed you," He said, his voice slightly muffled against Theresa's hair. "I missed you too." Theresa replied holding her son even more tightly. Fox stood off in the distance admiring the moment between Theresa and her son. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the pair begin to talk excitedly. While Ethan Martin talked about his newest toy that he received, Theresa quickly glanced in Fox's direction. "Thank you," She mouthed- offering Fox a smile.  
  
"Anything for you, Theresa," Fox whispered as he blew a kiss before walking back up to the house. 


	23. 23

With a smile still fastened onto his lips, Fox walked into the Lopez- Fitzgerald home with his heart filled to capacity with elation. Watching Theresa's eyes light up the way they did when she saw her son warmed Fox's heart in ways that words could not accurately express. It was as though a natural high possessed him. Fox was sure, now more than ever, that Theresa was the woman he was meant to be with. Never had he loved anyone as much as he loved Theresa.  
  
While he watched Theresa and her son through the windows of the Lopez- Fitzgerald home, Fox felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, Fox frowned when he realized who was standing behind him. "Whitney," Fox said nodding his greeting.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere," Whitney's voice trailed off as she tried to keep Fox's gaze locked on hers. Ever since Fox had called things off with her, Whitney was determined not to let him get away so quickly.  
  
"I've been around." Fox replied while shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
Whitney fidgeted nervously as she searched for the words to express her feelings. "Fox," She began. "I-I want to give us another try."  
  
Fox bent his head and sighed. "Whitney," He said in a quiet but firm tone, "There is no more us."  
  
Whitney frowned at his words and beseeched Fox with her eyes. "How can you say that?" She asked in a pained tone. "How can you let go of what we had so easily?"  
  
"What we had?" Fox scoffed. "Don't you understand, Whitney? We had nothing."  
  
The words painfully stung Whitney. Disbelief washed over her as she tried to stand her ground. "How can you say that?" She whispered hoarsely. "I thought you loved me."  
  
Fox shook his head. "No, I don't love you. That night at the Blue Note when you sang I thought that I loved you, but I realize now that it was just a foolish infatuation. I didn't know what love truly was until"  
  
"Don't say it." Whitney interrupted as she looked away. "I already know." Her voice slightly trembled as she turned her body away from Fox. "You didn't know what love was until you met Theresa. Am I right?" She asked as she spitefully said the words.  
  
"Whitney don't be like this." Fox said placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't belong with me. You belong with someone else."  
  
"Like who?" Whitney scoffed. "Chad?"  
  
"All I know is that you and I aren't meant to be together, Whitney." Fox said quietly.  
  
Angrily, Whitney spun around. "I can't believe you let Theresa influence you so easily."  
  
"You know what I can't believe?" Fox said calmly. "I can't believe I thought I loved you. I can't believe how easily I let my foolishness cloud my true feelings. Theresa has always been the one I've loved. She understands me in ways no one has even been able to. I never loved you and by the way that you're acting, I'm glad that I've come to my senses."  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes and walked off. "Fine, whatever." She yelled over her shoulder. "I hope you both rot in hell."  
  
Sighing Fox rubbed his temples. He reprimanded himself for even thinking that he could ever love such a cold-hearted woman. When Fox looked up, he found Theresa's pain filled eyes locked on his. Her son Ethan Martin was holding tightly to her hand as he gazed warily after Whitney. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. Fox immediately walked over to Theresa and wrapped his comforting arms around her. "How could she say things like that?" Theresa whispered- her voice shaking with disbelief.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Fox asked quietly, his voice slightly muffled by Theresa's hair.  
  
"Enough." Theresa said sighing. "Enough to know that I don't want Whitney Russell to have anything to do with me or you."  
  
"I know," Fox said quietly. "But Whitney's just angry. Sometimes you say things you don't mean."  
  
"Don't make excuses for her." Theresa said pulling away.  
  
"Mommy?" Ethan Martin said as he tugged on her hand.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Theresa asked softly as she bent down to meet her son's eyes.  
  
"Can you read me a story?" He asked. "I've got a new book." With pleading eyes and a grin on his hopeful face, Ethan Martin planned on taking every opportunity to spend time with his mother.  
  
"Of course, honey." Theresa said ruffling her son's hair.  
  
"And Fox too?" Ethan Martin asked as he grabbed Fox's hand.  
  
Theresa glanced at Fox who gave her a wink and a smile. "Fox too." Theresa said grinning. 


	24. 24

24  
  
Ethan Martin's ears hungrily absorbed the plot of the new story that Fox and Theresa jointly read to him. As Ethan Martin immersed himself in the thrill of the escapades of the mischievous Tom Sawyer, his eyes registered the same look of awe and excitement that any other eager child would normally exhibit on occasions such as Christmas morning. Theresa's own expression revealed her own enjoyment while Fox secretly treasured the familial-like sense filling the atmosphere surrounding the trio. As he listened to Theresa's gentle voice gliding over the sentences that composed the engaging adventure, Fox found himself reaching into his buried desires and grabbing a hold of the longing to feel a part of a family.  
  
For most of his life, Fox never had the opportunity to feel as though he belonged in the Crane family. Calling the Cranes a family at all was a mockery. The word family evoked the sense of belonging, togetherness, acceptance, and most of all unconditional love, but the Cranes never seemed to come close to achieving the sense of family. Instead, they shamefully represented everything that a family shouldn't be- cold-hearted, patronizing, and manipulative. Being a Crane had its perks at times, but not even wealth could make up for the loneliness that plagued Fox as he grew up.  
  
While Fox continued to ruminate over his past, Theresa watched him out of the corner of her eye. She immediately noticed an all too familiar scowl etched in his features. Whenever Fox spoke of any of the Cranes, the scowl would slowly settle upon his face. It revealed a blend of obscured emotions- the most evident being the bitterness he had the hardest time getting rid of. Ethan Martin seemed to notice the tension building up within Fox and regarded him with a concerned stare. "Wait Mommy," Ethan Martin interrupted as he grabbed a hold of the book in Theresa's grasp.  
  
"Something wrong, buddy?" Fox asked surprised that the young boy had asked his mother to stop reading. "I thought you were enjoying the story."  
  
"I am." Ethan Martin replied matter-of-factly. "But you don't look like you are." Slightly baffled, Fox glanced briefly at Theresa. She raised her eyebrows questioningly as she gazed into his eyes. "He's right you know." She said nodding her head towards her son.  
  
"Yup." Ethan Martin nodded his head emphatically as if to prove his point.  
  
"What in the world would make you think that?" Fox asked as he regarded both mother and son with eyes doused with confusion.  
  
"Oh c'mon Fox." Theresa said exasperatingly. "That look on your face a couple of minutes ago said volumes about what you were feeling."  
  
"What look?" Fox asked.  
  
"This one." Ethan Martin said as he tried his best to replicate Fox's scowl. Theresa stifled a laugh at Ethan Martin's imitation.  
  
"That look." Theresa said coughing to hide her laugh.  
  
"I did not look like that." Fox said crossing his arms.  
  
"Uh-huh. You did!" Ethan Martin insisted. "You looked like this!" Ethan Martin proceeded to mimic Fox's scowl once again and prompted Theresa's hearty laughter. Her infectious hilarity soon spread to Ethan Martin and tempted the corners of Fox's lips to turn up in a smile.  
  
"That's not funny." Fox said trying his best not to join in the jovial moment.  
  
"Yes it is." Ethan Martin said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Nu-uh." Fox argued.  
  
"Uh-huh." Ethan Martin countered.  
  
"Nu-uh." Fox shook his head.  
  
"Uh-huh." Ethan Martin nodded.  
  
Theresa smiled at Ethan Martin and Fox's display of playfulness. She always enjoyed watching Fox interact with her son.  
  
"I know something that's funnier." Fox said grinning widely as he distracted Ethan Martin from their banter.  
  
"What?" Ethan Martin asked curiously.  
  
"This." Fox said as he lurched towards Ethan Martin and began tickling him relentlessly.  
  
Ethan Martin began giggling so hard that tears began streaming down his face. "Mommy!" Ethan Martin cried. "Help me!" He said gasping in between laughs.  
  
Theresa moved towards Fox and clutched him from behind. Once freed of Fox's grasp, Ethan Martin bounded towards the opposite side of the room. He stifled his giggles as he watched his mother and Fox. "Go Mommy!" He cheered on the sidelines as he watched Theresa restrict the movement of Fox's arms.  
  
"Ow, Theresa!" Fox cried. "You're hurting me!" He said trying to sound convincing.  
  
Theresa immediately eased up on her grip and suddenly found herself flipped on her back and pinned to the ground. "Fooled you," Fox sang as Theresa stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, not fair!" Theresa squirmed.  
  
"Oh it's fair my dear," Fox laughed. "You're the one who fell for my fake display of hurt."  
  
Theresa frowned. "No wonder they call you 'Fox.' You're so clever." Theresa rolled her eyes.  
  
Fox winked. "Of course I am." He said grinning. The smile on Fox's face soon disappeared as his eyes filled with an expression of admiration that made Theresa's heart flutter with nervousness.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Fox whispered, leaving her skin tingling from feel of his breath.  
  
Theresa gulped as her crimson flooded her cheeks. "Fox," She admonished. "Now where did that come from?"  
  
"I'm full of surprises, remember?" He asked.  
  
"You certainly are," Theresa smiled as she quickly kissed Fox on the nose.  
  
"Ew," Ethan Martin complained as he covered his blue eyes with his small hands. "Gross!"  
  
Fox chuckled as he helped Theresa to her feet. "I forgot we had an audience." He said motioning towards Ethan Martin. Theresa grinned and headed towards her son. She enveloped him in a big embrace and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Mommy!" Ethan Martin protested at Theresa's sudden display of affection.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Fox joked as he ruffled Ethan Martin's blond hair. "Any guy would enjoy receiving that attention from such a beautiful woman." Fox grinned. "Hey, you think I could get my own private attention later?" He whispered in Theresa's ear. Theresa's eyes widened at his audacious request. "Fox! You devil!" She said reprimanding him good-humoredly.  
  
Fox shrugged. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
"Oh, Mommy!" Ethan Martin said excitedly as he began jumping up and down.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Let's make cookies! Remember? I was going to make you cookies once you came back home."  
  
"But honey, don't you want to wait for all the other guests to leave?" Theresa asked.  
  
Ethan Martin pondered Theresa's suggestion. "Okay," He said slowly as he tapped his small chin. "Will you keep reading till those people leave then? Please?" He asked as his clutched his folded hands against his chest.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Of course." She agreed.  
  
"Yay!" Ethan Martin cheered as he grabbed Theresa and Fox's hands in his own.  
  
As the three resumed the journey of Tom Sawyer, Fox relished the wonderful feeling of belonging. Spending time with Theresa and her son gave Fox the experiences he had secretly wished he had had as a child. Their open acceptance and love warmed his soul in ways he never thought possible. Fox knew the bonds he shared with Theresa and Ethan Martin were special treasures that one could only hope to come across in their lifetime. As Fox stole a quick glance at Theresa, resolve filled his heart. Making sure that Theresa and Ethan Martin were happy were going to be his first priorities, and in order to make that happen, Fox knew he would do everything in his power to make sure that Theresa regained full custody of her child. 


	25. 25The End

25  
  
Time passed quickly as Theresa tried to regain stability within her life. As the weeks passed, Theresa and Fox spent time rebuilding the foundation of their friendship. As each day was taken slowly, they transformed into firm building blocks that would inevitably lead to the creation of a lasting relationship. With the support of her family and Fox continually by her side, Theresa resumed her education at Harmony's local community college. Although she still did not have custody of her child, Theresa did not waste her time dwelling in sorrow. Fox reassured her that he would help her regain custody, and Theresa was confident that Fox would not let her down. After all, Theresa was tired of the emotional cell she had been trapped in for so long. There was no reason to return to that realm of despair.  
  
While Theresa was immersing herself in her studies, Fox was immersing himself in the pages of the Harmony Classifieds. He could have easily taken his assistant position at Crane Industries. However with no one remotely likeable to assist and rather than be subject to his grandfather's constant ragging, Fox found it pertinent that he look elsewhere for a job. Although finding a new job was high on Fox's priority list, it was not the first priority. Returning Ethan Martin to his mother was the most important goal Fox was determined to accomplish. He reasoned that if Julian and Rebecca could obtain custody through manipulation and blackmail, that he would do the exact same to them. He hated having to play by their rules, but Fox knew that he had something they lacked- skill.  
  
In a somewhat covert operation, Fox sought feverishly for something that would prompt Rebecca to order Julian to return custody of Ethan Martin to Theresa. The task he undertook was presumed to be simple. Rebecca surely had done things in her past that were frowned upon. However, Rebecca seemed to know how to cover her tracks well, and Fox was having a hard time finding a trail. Although it was frustrating at times, Fox continued his search knowing that there had to be something to bring the manipulative money-hungry harlot to her inevitable demise.  
  
One day after an exhausting round of interviews, Fox sought solace in roaming the Crane grounds. The threat of impending rain restricted Fox's wandering indoors. Hands in pockets, Fox walked the Crane hallways, his eyes settling on objects that boasted of richness. As Fox strolled down the hallway his eye caught a bright glimmer within a darkened room. Curious, Fox peeked within the crack of the slightly ajar door. With his hand searching the wall for the light switch, Fox entered the room. The flick of the switch bathed the room in light, and Fox realized where the glimmer's origination. The room Fox had entered contained nothing but more overly expensive artifacts. "It all means absolutely nothing," Fox scoffed as he stared at the possessions surrounding him. Wealth and privilege could not warm the hardened hearts of the Crane family. Money polluted their emotions, but Fox was lucky enough to find love that would save him from the poison. Just as Fox was about to leave the room, one particular object caught his eye. It was so out of place in the room that Fox wondered how it had gotten there in the first place. A tape, with no indication of what it contained, stuck out from underneath the cushions of the sofa in the middle of the room. The tape was wedged in a manner that suggested an attempt of being hidden. Although the tape was overshadowed by the richness surrounding it, its simplicity stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
As Fox turned the tape over in his hands, Fox wondered what its content contained. The mystery of the tape compelled Fox to watch it. As he rushed into his room, he overheard Julian and Rebecca heading towards his direction.  
  
"Oh pookie, I can't find it anywhere!" Rebecca said despairingly.  
  
"Where did you put it last?" Julian asked stopping to check his reflection in one of the framed mirrors.  
  
Fox heard Rebecca huff and rolled his eyes. "I don't remember!" Rebecca whined. "It's the only tape I have that we could record over."  
  
"My dear," Julian chuckled. "We can always get another tape." He suggested.  
  
"But I wanted to record over that particular one!" Rebecca cried.  
  
"Why? Is there incriminating evidence on it?" Julian chuckled evilly.  
  
Rebecca laughed nervously. "No, pookie." She said slowly as she tugged on his costume. Sighing she pulled Julian closer. "Look, we don't have to record our little rendezvous this time. Next time I'll put on your favorite costume and we can record it then."  
  
"The French maid one?" Julian raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Anything you want," Rebecca said leading Julian by the collar.  
  
"Mm, I like the way you think." Julian said as he enthusiastically followed her.  
  
Fox felt his stomach churn with nausea. The thought of Julian and Rebecca recording their sexual escapes on video was enough to make a person retch. Recovering quickly from the wave of nausea, Fox quickly walked to his room and looked at the tape. "Perhaps this is what she was looking for," Fox ruminated. "She sounded intent on recording over it. I wonder" Fox slipped the tape into his VCR and settled back. "This better not be her and another man making a home-made video," Fox thought as he felt the urge to vomit return.  
  
To Fox's surprise an event he had not had the chance to witness personally unfolded before his eyes. It was the night his father Julian Crane had been shot and supposed dead. Fox watched with surprise as he heard a gunshot and saw the body of his father. Fox became even more baffled when he saw the angry heaving figure of his half-brother Ethan as he held a gun still pointed at its target in his hands. Rewinding the tape, Fox replayed the scene continuously.  
  
The media coverage through which Fox received the news of his father's "murder" ran through his mind. Fox remembered reading the events that occurred shortly afterward- Theresa's confession, her trial, her sentence of death, and later finding out that she was alive and so was Julian. Fox scratched his chin contemplating the information jumbled in his mind.  
  
Rebecca was intent on erasing information on a tape. The tape found in one of the Crane rooms contained information pointing to Ethan appearing to be the person guilty of firing the gun at Julian, yet Theresa confessed to the crime. If this is the tape Rebecca was looking for....  
  
The infamously known melody of Mission Impossible, the ring tone of Fox's cell, jolted him out of his thoughts. "Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Theresa" Fox said rubbing his head. "What's up?"  
  
"I need a break from studying," Theresa sighed.  
  
Fox smiled. "What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," Theresa said slowly. "I thought I could come over to see you. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you much since school's kept me busy."  
  
"Aw, you miss me." Fox said playfully.  
  
Theresa laughed. "Yes, Fox, I missed you."  
  
"I knew you couldn't stay away from my sexiness for long." Fox grinned.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said giggling. "You devil."  
  
"Oh c'mon Theresa," Fox teased. "Admit it. You think I'm hot and sexy."  
  
"I think it's the other way around," Theresa replied.  
  
"Well, you are hot." Fox agreed.  
  
"Okay, Fox," Theresa laughed. "Can I come over or not?"  
  
"Hmm," Fox said pausing. "Why can't I just come over there?"  
  
"Because," Theresa said in a lower voice. "Paloma already has a guest."  
  
"Really?" Fox said intrigued. "Who?"  
  
"Well, Noah Bennett came back into town," Theresa divulged. "And, he happened to stop by our house to say by. Paloma was smitten once she got a look."  
  
"Sam Bennett's son huh?" Fox said.  
  
"Yup," Theresa said.  
  
"If Paloma was smitten, he must be a good looking guy." Fox wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa said. "Noah's a handsome guy."  
  
"Really?" Fox said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yeah," Theresa said hoping to render Fox slightly jealous. "He's tall, and he's got dark brown hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes. And you should see the guy without his shirt on."  
  
"Excuse me?" Fox said. "You've seen the guy without his shirt on?"  
  
"Plenty of times," Theresa exaggerated. "And- oh never mind." Theresa trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Fox asked.  
  
"I was just going to say that his shirt is not the only thing Noah's ever taken off in front of me." She said mischievously.  
  
Fox's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Theresa!" He said. "I can't believe you're telling me" He was interrupted by the sound of Theresa's contagious laughter. "You sound jealous," She joked. "I was only kidding, Fox. Noah's a good looking guy, but you're much more hot and sexy."  
  
Fox chuckled. "Thanks for the reassurance."  
  
"So, can I come over?" Theresa asked again. "Please? I don't want to interfere with Paloma and her date."  
  
"Of course," Fox said. "I'll whip us a snack or something."  
  
"Great," Theresa replied. "Maybe we can watch a movie to. I'll see you in a bit, handsome."  
  
"All right, bye beautiful." Fox said hanging up his cell. As Fox stood up, he resolved to tell Theresa about the tape. The last time Fox hid something from Theresa, she ended up extremely hurt and Fox was not about to make the mistake again. "Now to make a special snack for my special lady," Fox said aloud as he hurried towards the kitchen. After preparing his famous fruit salad á la Fox, he brought the snack, two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a blanket up to his room. After arranging the mini picnic on the floor, he went in search of scented candles. Once he strategically placed them around the room, Fox pulled out a soothing jazz CD mix out of his collection. As soon as the music began playing, Fox heard the doorbell. Hurrying to meet his guest of honor, Fox bounded down the steps to greet Theresa.  
  
"Ah, there he is," Theresa said smiling.  
  
"Hello, love," Fox said wrapping Theresa in a warm embrace. "I've got a little surprise for you,"  
  
"A surprise?" Theresa grinned. "What kind of surprise?"  
  
"You'll see." Fox said as he picked Theresa up in his arms and walked up the steps. Once Fox reached his bedroom, he instructed Theresa to close her eyes. As soon as she did, Fox placed her down gently and led her inside the candle-lit room. Eyes still closed, Theresa absorbed the smell of the scented candles along with the relaxing melody flowing from the CD. "Fox," Theresa gasped. "What have you got up your sleeve?"  
  
"Open your eyes and you shall see." Fox whispered in her ear.  
  
Theresa's eyes swept over the romantic setup and sighed with awe. "Fox," She said wrapping her arms around him. "It's perfect."  
  
"Glad you like it," Fox smiled as he tenderly placed a kiss upon Theresa's forehead.  
  
"I love it," Theresa said kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"I made something especially for you," Fox said as he guided Theresa over to the mini picnic and gestured towards a covered bowl.  
  
"What it is?" Theresa asked taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Voila!" Fox said as he swiped the cover off quickly.  
  
"Fruit a la Fox!" Theresa said smiling. "Mm,"  
  
"You remember?" Fox grinned.  
  
"Of course I remember!" Theresa said playfully nudging him with her elbow. "'Course there were some things about that night I'd like to forget,"  
  
"Yeah, you were a little on edge because of the fire at my Aunt Sheridan's cottage." Fox said as he prepared Theresa a plate.  
  
"It's not just that," Theresa said as Fox placed a napkin in her lap. "Our special little midnight snack was ruined by your father and"  
  
Fox frowned. "Don't remind me." He said wrinkling his nose.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Well, we don't have to worry about them ruining this now do we?" She asked as she leaned in to kiss Fox on the cheek.  
  
"Thankfully, no," Fox said as he picked up a fork and fed Theresa his tasty creation.  
  
"Yummy," Theresa replied. "My compliments to the chef," She said as she raised her wine glass. As Theresa's eyes swept the room, she noticed a tape sticking out of the VCR. "Oh!" She said getting up. "Is this the video you picked out for us to watch?"  
  
"Huh?" Fox asked. "Video?"  
  
"This," Theresa said taking the video out of the VCR. "I hope it's Gone with the Wind. I love that movie."  
  
"Oh, um, Theresa," Fox said taking the video out of her hands. "It's not." He said frowning.  
  
"Then what kind of movie is it?" Theresa questioned as she crossed her arms. "Fox, what's wrong? What's on that tape?"  
  
Rather than explain what was on the video, Fox popped it into the VCR and allowed Theresa to see for herself. She gasped as the familiar images played before her. "Oh my God," She said covering her mouth. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found it in one of the rooms." Fox replied scratching the back of his neck. "I overheard Rebecca talking to Julian about recording over a certain tape she couldn't find, and I have reason to believe it's this one."  
  
"That bitch." Theresa said angrily. "I saw this tape before, Fox." Theresa explained. "That's the reason why I confessed to shooting your father. I was trying to protect Ethan because I believed he did it. I later found out that Ethan didn't do it, and I believe that Rebecca and your mother set me up. They were trying to get rid of me, and they knew I would go to the extreme for Ethan."  
  
Fox grinned, for he had finally found what he was looking for. "Theresa, you're getting your son back."  
  
"What?" Theresa asked baffled at the sudden turn of the conversation.  
  
"This tape is going to be our ticket to getting custody returned to you."  
  
--  
  
"Oh pookie!" Rebecca squealed. "You were so wonderful."  
  
"Thank you my dear," Julian said as he began to get dressed. "As much as I would love to stay, there is some business I must attend to."  
  
"But pookie," Rebecca protested.  
  
"No buts my darling," Julian said brushing his suit off. "I must go,"  
  
When Julian left, Rebecca got dressed. For a long time she had tried to get revenge on Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Many of her attempts had failed miserably, but ever since custody had been taken away from Theresa, Rebecca wallowed in the satisfaction she received from Theresa's devastation. The only action left that she had to take was having custody given to Gwen and Ethan. Rebecca knew that Theresa would suffer even more if she knew that Gwen was going to take away her role as mother. As Rebecca strutted the hallways like a proud peacock, the appearance of Fox and Theresa crossing her path immediately soured her good mood.  
  
"I'd wipe that look off your face Rebecca." Fox said smiling mischievously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rebecca huffed. "What look?"  
  
"That gloating look." Fox narrowed his eyes. "You must think your something don't you? You've manipulated your way into the Crane family, and took away Theresa's son"  
  
Rebecca laughed evilly. "That's what that little wench deserves. Ethan Martin is my son for now, but he'll be Gwen's once custody is transferred to them."  
  
"What?" Theresa asked in disbelief. "You"  
  
"Watch it Theresa." Rebecca crossed her arms. "I could have you removed from these grounds and have you put into jail."  
  
"Go ahead, Rebecca" Theresa said evenly. "But you know, I wouldn't be making any threats if I were you."  
  
"Ha!" Rebecca scoffed. "You have nothing to fight me with. I won, Theresa. You're getting exactly what you deserve."  
  
Fox began chuckling. "It's funny you say that, Becs because in a few moments you're going to get exactly what you deserve."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked warily as her feathers of pride began descending.  
  
"I know you and Ivy set me up when Julian was shot. I know you manipulated me into thinking Ethan did it. You knew I would do anything for Ethan, and that tape led me to believe it was true. But we all know it wasn't, and I know you and Ivy were behind it."  
  
"Tape?" Rebecca said nervously. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Then what's this?" Fox asked pulling out the tape and dangling in her face.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Found it." Fox replied simply. "And you know, if this gets out, we can destroy you." He said menacingly.  
  
"You're bluffing." Rebecca huffed. "That tape doesn't have anything that will destroy me."  
  
"Don't be so cocky." Theresa replied. "Follow us and you can see for yourself." As Theresa and Fox headed towards a room with a VCR Rebecca followed behind warily as she tried to concoct a plan to take the tape and destroy it. When the got to the room, Theresa placed the tape in the VCR and gestured for Rebecca to sit. Fox stood by the door preventing Rebecca from escaping. To Rebecca's dismay, Fox and Theresa were telling the truth. As Rebecca watched the scene playing before her, she felt as though she were literally watching her demise.  
  
"You see, Becs?" Theresa replied smirking as she took out the tape and held it. "We weren't bluffing."  
  
Rebecca jumped off the bed and lunged at Theresa. "Give me that tape!" She squealed as she tried to grasp the tape.  
  
Fox quickly separated the two and grabbed the undamaged tape. "Don't even try," He warned Rebecca as she eyed the tape greedily.  
  
"How does it feel Rebecca?" Theresa asked prodding her with her vengeful stare. "How does it feel to know that you're going to end up with absolutely nothing?"  
  
"What do you want Theresa," Rebecca asked rolling her eyes. "You know what I want," Theresa said. "I want my son back."  
  
"It's simple." Fox interjected. "You give Theresa's son back or else this tape gets out and you lose everything. So what's it going to be Rebecca?"  
  
--  
  
The rain plastered window reflected the tears plastered on Theresa's flushed cheeks. "Theresa," She heard a muffled voice call. "Theresa, please open the door,"  
  
"No. Leave me alone." Theresa sniffled as her gaze remained focused on the drizzling rain.  
  
Fox sighed at Theresa's muffled refusal. "How long has she been like this?" He asked Paloma who shrugged. "Awhile. Noah and I were going to go out, and I went to tell Theresa. When I got to the door I heard her crying. I tried to get her to unlock the door, but"  
  
"Well, you and Noah go on. I'll take care of Theresa." Fox said as he turned back to the door and rapped on it softly.  
  
"But" Paloma protested. "I'm her sister. I can't just leave her like this."  
  
"I'm her fiancé. I think I can handle it." Fox said smiling reassuringly. "Go on."  
  
Paloma sighed. "All right," She said pointing to Fox warningly. "But you better take good care of her or else."  
  
"Yes ma'm." Fox saluted as Paloma rolled her eyes. "Watch it Crane." She said as she left to return to Noah.  
  
Fox chuckled and shook his head. "Theresa," He called again. "C'mon beautiful. Open up. Please?"  
  
"No," Theresa responded. "I want to be alone."  
  
"You shouldn't have to be alone, Theresa. I can help you through this." Fox called through the door as he leaned his forehead against it. "Please, Theresa. Let me help you." He pleaded as he closed his eyes. As Fox waited, he heard a soft click and felt the hard ground beneath him meet with his chin. "Ouch!" He cried. He hadn't expected Theresa to open the door, and as a result he ended up falling to the floor.  
  
"Oh, Fox. I'm sorry!" Theresa cried as she helped him up.  
  
"It's okay," Fox said moving his jaw around. "My chin broke the fall,"  
  
Theresa smiled despite the tears still pooling in her eyes. "Your poor chin."  
  
"Theresa," Fox said softly as he wiped the tears that escaped the corner of her eyes. "You know I hate to see you cry."  
  
"I can't help it." Theresa said standing up and walking to her nightstand. She picked up the picture of Ethan Martin and stroked it tenderly. "You know how sensitive I am when it comes to my son."  
  
"I know," Fox said coming up behind her and placing his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "I know."  
  
Theresa leaned back and relished the feeling of security that Fox gave her whenever he was near. She gazed down at her engagement ring and sighed. "I wish Ethan Martin were here," She said tearfully. "I miss him."  
  
"Theresa," Fox said turning Theresa towards him. "You're going to see him again."  
  
Theresa sighed. "But it's so hard."  
  
Fox chuckled as he turned Theresa to face him. "I didn't know you were going to take this first day of school thing so hard. Theresa, Ethan Martin will be back in a few hours. He'll be fine."  
  
"But I can't help but worry." Theresa said throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"No one's ever going to take him away again, okay? Don't worry! He's fine. He's probably having the time of his life finger painting or something."  
  
Theresa played with the buttons of Fox's shirt. "I guess you're right," She mumbled.  
  
"Of course I'm right." Fox said leaning his forehead against Theresa's. "No one's going to take him away ever again." He repeated reassuringly. "It's been six months since that ordeal with Rebecca. We've got to keep moving forward."  
  
Theresa nodded knowing that the worst was behind them. Six months ago, Rebecca had vehemently refused to give into Theresa's request, and as a result she paid the consequences. As Rebecca met her downfall, she pulled Ivy down with her. The two cold-hearted women received so much ridicule and revulsion and sought relief on the island of St. Lisa's. The two women owned nothing except the clothes they wore to the island, and nothing was heard from them ever since. Shortly afterward Julian willingly returned custody of Ethan Martin back to Theresa and revisited his old habits of chasing younger women.  
  
Once Ethan Martin returned home, Theresa resumed her studies, Fox resumed his job at the Book Café, and Paloma and Noah continued dating. Three months later Fox had proposed and the couple was scheduled to marry in December- the month they first met.  
  
As Theresa stared into the eyes of the man she was going to marry, she finally felt at peace. There once had been a time when Theresa felt as though she had lost everything. She had been lonely and confused on her journey, but the conflicts that forced her to search for what she had lost were finally resolved. She had her son, a true sense of the woman she was, and the love of a man who never left her side. For the first time in a long time, Theresa was truly happy. The search for all things lost had finally reached its end. 


End file.
